Sálvame
by Eliisessh
Summary: Su vida había sido miserable hasta que lo conoció él. ¿Podría darle un giro radical?
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Entra en mi vida.

Su día había comenzado como de costumbre, se levantó a las 6 AM para preparar su simple desayuno: café negro, sin azúcar. La mañana invernal de Tokio no era algo que incomodara al joven Sesshomaru Taisho. Termino de tomar su café, arregló unos papeles y libros en su portafolio y se dirigió a salir hacia la Universidad en la que trabajaba.

A pesar de provenir de una familia de alto rango y de no tener necesidades económicas, él había estudiado muy duro para obtener un título y poder valerse por sus propios medios, el motivo era simple: No quería depender de su familia.

Bajo estos términos obtuvo a muy temprana edad el título de licenciado en Derecho y desde entonces, atendía algunos casos particulares y daba cátedra en una de las universidades más importantes de Tokio.

Su vida era normal y hasta podría calificarse de aburrida, tenía más enemigos que amigos y se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo.

Era el primer día de clases en la universidad y todo iba muy bien. Llego antes del horario indicado de inicio de clases, acomodo sus pertenencias en el escritorio y se dispuso a borrar el pizarrón para anotar su nombre. Fue hasta la sala de profesores y lleno su taza de café para poder soportar el frio salón. Al regresar, se quedó revisando sus apuntes hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada a las 8 AM en punto.

Se quedó parado al lado del escritorio de madera esperando que sus estudiantes entrasen para dar su sencillo discurso de bienvenida –era un hombre de pocas palabras- pero una joven logró llamar su atención. La muchacha no pasaba los 25 años, era delgada y su cabellera color azabache estaba recogida en una coleta alta que lograba resaltar sus enormes ojos color marrón. Llevaba unos jeans negros con unos borcegos haciendo juego y una camisa blanca rallada.

Luego de observarla unos segundos sentarse en la primer fila frente a su escritorio, salió de su trance y se dispuso a dar su discurso y comenzar la clase sin más. ¿Qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención? La muchacha ni se había fijado en el estoico hombre, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se enfadó por tener esos pensamientos y enseguida retomó la clase.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio y tomando apuntes en lo que quedaba de clase. Al finalizar fue cuando se percató de la extraña y atrayente apariencia de su profesor. Era alto y fuerte, su semblante completamente serio contrastaba con su larga cabellera plateada y sus ojos del color del mismísimo oro. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y ella se sonrojo.

Al sentir sus mejillas arder salió casi de un brinco del salón y se dispuso a ir al tocador antes de salir, no podía salir con esos colores a la calle, su esposo la esperaba. Luego de mojarse la cara, pensó en lo tonta que había sido y trato de quitarle importancia al asunto: ¡Era simplemente su profesor!

Al salir de la institución a eso de las 11 AM, un auto negro la esperaba afuera. Se dirigió a su grupo de amigas para saludar y siento la puerta del auto abrirse. Rápidamente saludo dando una apresurada reverencia y se giró sobre sus talones para dar de frente con los rojos ojos de su enojado esposo.

-Ya me dirigía al auto, no tenías que molestarte en ser mi escolta, conozco bien como subir.

-No me provoques, he accedido a este maldito capricho tuyo por estudiar, pero te he dejado en claro las normas, no interactúes con nadie.

-Es mi primer día, apenas fue un saludo de despedida ¿o esperas que también sea una mojigata en la universidad?

-No me provoques Rin, no sabes de lo que soy capaz – Masculló entre dientes-

-Tranquilo Naraku, sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz- Dijo mostrándole su alianza de matrimonio mientras subía al auto dando un portazo.

El imperante hombre, subió del otro lado emprendiendo la marcha hacia su casa, mascullando por lo bajo que quedó resoplando en el aire.

A su vez, Sesshomaru observaba todo sin mostrar algún cambio en su semblante. Cuando el auto arrancó comenzó su recorrido hasta el restaurant que siempre frecuentaba para tomar su almuerzo. En silencio consumió sus alimentos, pero su mente no dejaba de atormentarle. Fue entonces cuando recordó las fichas que les hizo llenar a sus estudiantes. Busco su apellido en los documentos ordenados alfabéticamente, Hakuda, Hutomu… ¡Ahí estas! –Hoto, Rin Hoto- dijo para sí.

Escudriño el documento de arriba abajo buscando un detalle especial.

Nombre: Rin Hoto

Edad: 25 años

Los demás datos no tenían nada en especial excepto el obvio aporte de su estado civil: casada. Se encontró a si mismo rebuscando cosas sin sentido y trato de quitar esos ojos marrones de la cabeza para seguir ingiriendo sus alimentos del descanso. No conocía a la muchacha de ningún sitio, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Sandeces- murmuro por lo bajo, nada había pasado para encontrarse en ese estado. Termino el almuerzo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la universidad para preparar la próxima clase.

Fue entonces que sintió vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo del saco, miró la pantalla unos segundos y atendió:

-Padre, ¿qué necesitas?

-Mi querido hijo Sesshomaru, me impresiona que no te alegres de escuchar a tu padre al teléfono.

-No estoy de humor para discusiones sin sentido, ve al punto.

-Siempre tan directo hijo, aunque no lo creas tu familia sigue acordándose de ti, te llamaba esta vez para invitarte a la reunión que ofrecerá tu hermano Inuyasha en honor al compromiso que celebrara con su novia, es a las 20 en la mansión.

-Ya sabes que no soy partidario de ese tipo de reuniones.

-Tu hermano espera tu presencia, sabes lo que significa para él. No le falles.- Y colgó.

Como le fastidiaba ese tipo de extorciones. A pesar de haberse distanciado de la familia, Sesshomaru aún mantenía una buena relación con su medio hermano.

El repudio hacia su padre venía desde el tiempo en el que se separó de su madre para casarse con la madre de Inuyasha, a pesar de esto no le guardo resentimiento alguno al hermano pero si corto la relación con su padre a pesar de ser tan pequeño aun. Inutaisho, dueño de una gran multinacional, siempre entrenó a Sesshomaru para que asumiera el mando de los negocios al cumplir la mayoría de edad, lo apoyo en sus estudios creyendo que estos reforzarían el trabajo que su hijo tenía por delante, pero quedo totalmente asombrado cuando este rechazó el puesto y todo dinero proveniente del mismo negocio.

Por su parte Sesshomaru no necesitaba de dicho ingreso, ya que contaba con la herencia que le había dejado su madre y trabajaba para conseguir sus propios ingresos.

La relación entre padre e hijo había sido tensa desde entonces, pero a menudo se reunían gracias a Inuyasha. Su padre, nunca desistió de ofrecerle el cargo pero este, se siguió negando a tomar el puesto. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que tomar una decisión: nombrar un representante para que dirigiera la empresa, así que eligió a la persona más allegada a la familia, un gran amigo de Inuyasha el joven Hakudoshi Onegui.

Todo marchaba bien desde entonces, Inutaisho se había casi apartado de los negocios para estar con su familia e Inuyasha trabaja casi a la par con Hakudoshi.

xxx

-Vístete, la ropa que usaras en la fiesta esta sobre la cama.- Dijo Naraku a su joven esposa.

-Oh… ¿ahora también elegirás que ropa debo usar?- bufó Rin en un tono agresivo.

-No puedes ir vestida como una cualquiera a una reunión de esta especie- le reclamó.

Rin roló los ojos y se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio, sobre la cama se encontraba el atuendo elegido por su esposo, un vestido verde agua ajustado en la cintura que desplegaba una falda hasta sus rodillas. Justo al lado había unos tacones del mismo color y un juego de joyas. La muchacha ni se fijó en los detalles y se dirigió al baño para darse una merecida ducha. Estuvo indecisa de elegir entre el duchero y la bañera y se quedó con una última, la llenó vertiendo unos aceites relajantes en el agua y se sumergió dando un hondo y largo suspiro. Se recostó acostumbrándose al calor del agua y suspiro…

-Padre, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- dando paso a un llanto que venía reteniendo desde la mañana.

Rin Hoto, ahora mejor conocida como Rin Onegui era hija de un reconocido empresario de Tokio, Mukotsu Hoto. El mismo al caer en banca rota años atrás, no le importó entregar a su única hija para restablecer el status económico que poseía. Naraku Onegui le consiguió un alto puesto en la empresa donde trabajaba su hermano y lo que primero comenzó con algunas noches con la hija del hombre, termino en un matrimonio forzado.

Su padre no tenía escrúpulos, se repetía constantemente. Desde que su madre había fallecido a causa de un terrible cáncer, se había percatado de ello. Ella era su hija adoptiva y el desprecio hacia la misma no era algo reciente, pero se dejó sentir más con la muerte de su madre.

Se enjabono bien el cuerpo como intentando borrar… ¿qué? Marcas, rastros, dolor… no sabía si sentía más asco hacia ella por no luchar por su libertad o hacia ese hombro que la había comprado cual si fuera un objeto en exhibición.

Luego de escurrir su largo pelo azabache comenzó a vestirse para la ocasión y noto mientras se colocaba los aretes en el espejo que ya no era una niña pequeña. Se había convertido a una mujer, a la fuerza, pero tenía que admitirlo.

Salió del cuarto ya pronta para la noche que recién comenzaba y se encontró con su esposo, ya vestido en su elegante traje recostado en el umbral de la casa mirando hacia afuera. Al notar su presencia el hombre volteo la miro unos instantes para luego avanzar hacia ella. Se acercó terminando con el espacio que había entre ambos y le susurró al oído:

-Ahora si te ves como una Onegui. Trata de no darme problemas esta noche.

Rin se estremeció al instante. Sus intentos de escapar o resistirse habían cesado hace meses, pero el miedo seguía allí, recorriendo cada hueso de su cuerpo. El hombre se apartó de ella y le puso el brazo para que esta lo agarrara y juntos, se dirigieron al auto donde el conductor los esperaba.

-Llévanos a la Mansión de los Taisho- ordenó con voz calma pero firme.

Rin miró por la ventana la infinidad de estrellas que tenía el cielo esa noche, tratando de encontrar en cada una de ellas una solución para el gran problema que era su vida entera.

xxx

Sesshomaru aún se sentía abrumado por la conversación con su padre, pero luego de meditarlo un poco decidió que debería ir a la bendita reunión para no hacerle un desaire a su hermano.

Tomo un corto baño para pasar a vestirse su elegante traje negro. Su larga melena plateada la recogió en una coleta que daba más elegancia a su porte. Se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio en el que vivía y retiro su auto para dirigirse a la Mansión donde se encontraría con su familia. Será una larga noche pensó y se concentró en la carretera que tenía por delante.

Al llegar aparco el auto en el estacionamiento de la Mansión y dio un hondo suspiro que se pareció mas a un bufido y se encamino a entrar. En la puerta los empleados de su padre daban la bienvenida a la mansión y les indicaban a los que iban llegando la mesa en la que permanecerían la velada.

Como era de esperarse, Sesshomaru se encontraba ubicado en la mesa junto con su padre y su hermano, cosa que no le asombro pero le generó un enfado momentáneo. Al llegar a la mesa, su padre se paró para recibirlo.

-Hijo, me alegro que estés aquí. Tu hermano se pondrá muy contento al verte.

El simplemente asintió con la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado que lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sesshomaru, es un gusto verte hijo- dijo Izayoi haciendo una corta reverencia.

Nuevamente Sesshomaru simplemente asintió y se dispuso a buscar a su hermano, que se encontraba entre la multitud recibiendo a los invitados. Al llegar a él el menor dejo el grupo en el que se encontraba para salir al encuentro de su hermano.

-Y entonces te decides en aparecer- bufó por lo bajo

-Sabes que este tipo de eventos no son de mi gusto.

-Es un día importante para mí, te agradezco que hayas podido asistir- dijo seriamente tratando de no mostrar la alegría que sentía por tener a su hermano mayor en su fiesta de compromiso.

-No te pongas melodramático- dijo abrazándolo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- te felicito hermano.

Luego siguió saludando a las demás personas, para pasar a sentarse en la mesa con su padre y su madrastra. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

La misma muchacha que había estado atormentándolo durante todo su día. Se veía aún más hermosa que en la mañana. Llevaba su pelo suelto y el rostro apenas maquillado. Entro del brazo de ese hombre que tanta mala espina le había dado esa misma mañana. Ella iba cabizbaja mientras él saludaba a los invitados que se acercaban.

Su padre al percatarse adónde dirigía su hijo la mirada rompió el silencio.

-Es Naraku Onegui, hermano de Hakudoshi Onegui uno de los representantes de la empresa.

Sesshomaru lo miró un instante prestándole atención y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la joven pareja. Su padre continúo.

-Es inversionista en la empresa y hace poco contrajo nupcias con la joven Rin Hoto, hija de un accionista también de la firma.

-Es alumna mía en la universidad, curioso.

La joven pareja se acercó a la mesa principal para saludar a los anfitriones y fue hasta entonces que Rin levantó la cabeza para cruzarse con unos dorados ojos que la atravesaban. Al darse cuenta de la perdida que se encontraba en la mirada de su profesor, dio una pequeña reverencia hacia él y los padres del mismo a modo saludo.

-Naraku felicitaciones por las nuevas nupcias- comentó Inutaisho- es una muchacha preciosa.

-Muchas gracias, fue difícil llegar a su corazón, pero al fin lo logre- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Ven te presentó a mi hijo mayor, Sesshomaru.

El mismo se encontraba de pie dándole la mano a modo saludo clavándole su mirada seria.

-Es un gusto señor Sesshomaru, su padre siempre habla de usted.

-El gusto es mío- siseo.

Todos tomaron asiento para seguir con sus conversaciones, Rin por su parte trato de actuar normal y mantuvo una tenue sonrisa. Entonces sintió a su pareja pararse y levanto la cabeza para ver llegar a los futuros esposos tomados de la mano muy sonrientes, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia de la buena.

-Naraku, gracias por acompañarnos en este momento tan especial para la familia- dijo al fin Inuyasha.

Entonces fue cuando Rin se dirigió a la novia:

-Muchas felicidades, espero sean muchos años de felicidad- dijo manteniendo una gran sonrisa.

-Oh muchas gracias- expreso Kagome brindándole una pequeña reverencia- pero creo que te conozco de algún otro lado- siguió pensativa.

-La debes conocer de la Universidad- intervino Sesshomaru- es estudiante de derecho.

-Oh, te toco como profesor mi querido cuñado Sesshomaru- dijo con una risita- no es tan malo como parece, bajo esa capa de hielo se encuentra una gran persona.

-Oh ya lo veo- dijo Rin, tratando de cambiar el sentido de la conversación- ¿Entonces también trabajas en la universidad?

-No, no, estoy preparándome para ser psicóloga.

-Oh, qué bueno, pareces tener todos los atributos para serlo- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hey! Somos compañeras de estudio entonces, no te gustaría sumarte a mi grupo de estudio, somos pocas y siempre nos juntamos en la biblioteca para poder estudiar.

-Oh estaría encantada.

-Entonces ven que te presentare a las demás compañeras.

Antes de levantarse para seguir a Kagome, le dio una mirada a su esposo para que este asintiera la acción. Entonces se fue con ella.

Sesshomaru observaba todo por el rabillo del ojo, espero unos minutos para no ser tan obvio y se dirigió al patio. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Encendió un cigarrillo que sostuvo entre los finos dedos y se dejó recostar en el árbol de la entrada.

Entonces la vio, sentada en la fuente del patio, mirando el cielo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se quedó impávido unos momentos y decidió acercarse lentamente, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos para no asustarla.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, ella se percató de su presencia y le clavo los ojos.

-No te gustan este tipo de reuniones- termino con el silencio el joven.

-Oh, no es eso, solo necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco- le respondió con una sonrisa- es una linda noche.

-Si – asintió él, sentándose a su lado.

El silencio se mantuvo unos instantes.

-¿Qué haces aparte de estudiar? – la interrogó secamente.

-Nada en especial, no tengo trabajo y mis responsabilidades son pocas. Mi vida es un tanto… aburrida.

-Y ¿No has pensado en realizar alguna otra actividad extracurricular? Por ejemplo: tocar algún instrumento, tomar clases de baile o algo así.

-¿Usted realiza alguna actividad aparte del trabajo?

-Sé que mi hermano empieza con un taller de pintura la semana entrante y me veo obligado a asistir- roló los ojos – si tú quieres, puedo conseguirte un lugar – la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Ella, sonrojada de pies a cabeza, solo asintió con la cabeza sin pensar a lo que estaba accediendo.

-Bien, entonces te espero el lunes después de clases para empezar- sin decir más, se retiró del lugar dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Cómo podía haber aceptado tal invitación? De algo estaba totalmente segura, su esposo la mataría. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru no entendía como había podido ofrecerle tal cosa a una muchacha que apenas conocía. ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué intentaba ayudarla? Simplemente seguía sus instintos trato de convencerse.

La velada continuo de forma normal, brindaron, bailaron y festejaron las nuevas nupcias. Pasada la media noche, naraku se despidió de todos, tomando a su pequeña mujer del brazo que lo imitaba y se retiró.

xxx

En todo el camino a casa, Rin solo pensaba en la manera de plantearle a su esposo que la iban invitado a un taller de arte que comenzaría el próximo lunes.

Naraku era muy celoso, constantemente pensaba en la posibilidad que Rin escapara de su lado. Pero sus fuertes métodos ya habían reprimido el espíritu libre de la muchacha hace meses.

-Necesito decirte algo- le dejo bajito, casi para ella mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse el camisón.

-Hoy me encuentro de humor para complacer tus caprichos, dime ¿qué deseas?- le dijo clavándole la oscura mirada.

-Veras, Kagome me ha invitado a un taller de arte que dirigirá su esposo, no supe como responder y accedí a acompañarla- mintió, sabiendo que si le hablaba de otro hombre, su esposo enfurecería.

-Y ¿desde cuándo te interesa el arte? – dijo secamente.

-Desde que me paso encerrada en esta casa sin nada que hacer- dijo en un tono un poco altanero.

-¿Yo qué ganaría si te dejo salir?

-No lo sé-dudó- ¿hay algo más que pueda ofrecerte?

Eso era cierto, ¿qué más podría Rin ofrecerle? Lo pensó unos instantes y entonces se le ocurrio una idea. Había algo que aun no tenía y que anhelaba con toda su fuerza. Un poco de su cariño.

-Empezaremos a tratarnos mejor, para que nuestro matrimonio no sea una carga tan pesada para ambos. Acariciando sus brazos por detrás.

Rin se quedo estatica observándolo. ¿Tratarse mejor? ¿No usaría mas violencia para someterla? ¿Qué estaba tramando ese infeliz?.

-Y ¿Qué me dices? Es un buen trato, ¿no?

-Es un buen trato- dijo casi en un susurro- acepto.

xxxx

 **Hola me presento, me llamo Eli y soy nueva en esto jaja. Espero que guste la historia y nada, agregar que esta historia es motivada por mi imaginación y cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Pienso subir nuevos capítulos cada lunes, asi que, nos estamos leyendo!! comenten, comenten, comenten!!**

 **Saludos**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Aún faltaban dos días para su próximo encuentro con el hombre de los ojos dorados. El fin de semana siempre le resultaba algo tortuoso, su querido esposo descansaba en esos días. La mayoría del tiempo se encontraba trabajando en la laptop sin prestar atención a nada más, mientras ella leía algún libro o escuchaba música. Pero ese fin de semana en particular fue algo, diferente.

-Levántate y prepárate – se dirigió Naraku a su esposa que se encontraba en el sillón tomándose un café para amenguar el frío – hoy almorzaremos afuera.

Los ojos de Rin de abrieron en su máximo tamaño, los fin de semana acostumbraban a comer en casa, mejor dicho, siempre comían en casa a menos que su esposo necesitara mostrarse socialmente con su mujer.

-¿Quieres que me vista con algo especial? – le cuestionó tratando se descifrar sus intenciones.

-Ponte lo que gustes – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse de donde se encontraba.

La muchacha quedó algo atónita por la situación, acaso… ¿él quería salir por el simple hecho de disfrutar de su compañía un sábado? ¡No! De algo estaba segura, ese hombre no tenía sentimientos.

En 15 minutos estaba lista y subiendo al auto en compañía de su esposo. Él la observó un instante antes de preguntarle:

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Rin lo miro con una mirada interrogativa, ¿desde cuándo lo que ella quisiera era tomado en cuenta?

-Em… no sé – dijo titubeante –

-¿Te apetece alguna comida en especial? – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana de su lado.

\- Bueno, me gustaría comer espagueti, hace mucho no pruebo pasta.

Naraku habló con el conductor para que los llevara a un restaurante de comida Italiana que se encontraba en la zona. El viaje continuo en silencio, de vez en cuando él se fijaba en ella que iba entretenida mirando los edificios de la zona. Su cara de felicidad era algo que lo desconcertaba. Se había casado por un simple capricho. La conocía por su padre ya que era un inversionista de la empresa en la que trabajaba su hermano Hakudoshi.

Su padre, Mukotsu no era un hombre que supiera administrar su dinero, cuando llego a la quiebra él le ofreció un trato: la mano de su hija a cambio de dinero que este usaría para comprar más acciones de la empresa en la que había quebrado. Mukotsu no dudó ni un segundo, la vendió así sin más, no era de su propia sangre así que poco le importaba esa chiquilla.

Al principio trató de ser amable, de no usar la violencia para tratar de dominarla, pero el espíritu rebelde de la joven se negaba a casarse con un hombre que había pagado por su vida. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza, amenazó con quitarle todo lo que tenía, matar a sus amigos y al único ser que consideraba su familia sabiendo que, aunque su padre la vendió ella aún le guardaba un lugar en su corazón.

Ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en separarse de sus amigos y alejarse de todo lo que quería con tal de que nadie saliera lastimado. Renunció a su trabajo y se limitó simplemente a cumplir con sus deberes de esposa. Esa luz y energía que tanto le habían encantado cuando la conoció se habían apagado en cuestión de meses y por más fuerza que utilizara para que esta lo complaciera ya no era lo mismo. ¿Podría dejarla ir? Eso nunca, el gran Naraku nunca soltaría algo que le pertenece y perdería una batalla.

En 10 minutos ya habían llegado al restaurant, él se bajó primero para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle el brazo para caminar. Ella se asombró al ver a donde se habían dirigido, era su antiguo trabajo.

Entraron juntos del brazo y se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la ventana. Sus ojos buscaban alguien conocido, alguna cara o una voz. Fue entonces cuando choco con los ojos de su amigo Kohaku que también trabajaba allí. El muchacho se acercó lentamente a la mesa para saludar conteniendo las inmensas ganas que sentía por abrazarla.

Rin miró a su esposo buscando su aprobación con la mirada, este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Fue hasta entonces que la muchacha se levantó y le dio un corto abrazo a su amigo terminando en un suspiro.

-¿Cómo estás? , nos tenías preocupados a todos por aquí. –Dijo el muchacho a no pudiendo ocultar su cara de preocupación.

-Me encuentro bien – dijo ya sentada nuevamente en la mesa y tomando la mano de su esposo- la vida de casada consume casi todo mi tiempo – y rió falsamente.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada a la pareja de su amiga y lo saludó secamente. Aun le parecía extraño que Rin se haya casado con un hombre al que apenas había visto un par de veces.

-Llamaré a mi hermana Sango, se pondrá contenta de verte – dijo con una sonrisa – oh y por cierto, a lo que venían ¿qué van a ordenar?

-Quiero unos espaguetis a la boloñesa y… ¿tú?- miro a su esposo.

-Lo mismo que tú – le dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-Enseguida traigo su orden- dijo el muchacho dando una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Muchos de los empleados se acercaron o la saludaron desde lejos. Era una muchacha dulce y tenía varios amigos.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban comiendo y Kohaku se había disculpado por la ausencia de su hermana que tenía una reunión con los dueños del local. Consumieron los alimentos en total silencio. Fue Rin que casi al finalizar lo rompió.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme ver a mis amigos, de verdad es muy valioso para mí- dijo tratando de sonreírle.

-Supuse que te agradaría la idea- dijo su esposo sin levantar la vista del plato.

Terminaron de comer sin hablarse, él pagó la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar. Al llegar a la casa cada uno retomo las actividades diarias. Él trabajando desde su portátil y ella leyendo algún libro.

La muchacha se encontraba inquieta y le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse en lo que hacía. Necesitaba saber que tramaba ese ser tan despreciable que era su esposo. Tomo impulso y fue hasta donde se encontraba y con una voz casi temblorosa le dijo:

-¿Po-podemos hablar?

El hombre la miro con una sarcástica mueca en sus labios, cerro la portátil y se retiró los lentes.

-Dime querida, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

-Sabes que lo que realmente deseo no vas a dármelo. Solo que me resulta extraño tu comportamiento en los últimos días.- trató de ser lo más autoritaria posible.

-¿A qué te refieres con extraño comportamiento?

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, ¿enserio? Me invitaste a comer, me hablas bien, concedes mis deseos. Tú no eres así.

-¿Acaso prefieres que no sea bueno contigo?- dijo pegando su aliento a la cara de la chica que dio un respingo hacia atrás.

-No, no es eso, solo que…- balbuceo asustada.

El hombre se rió sarcásticamente, se sentó en el sillón y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Escucha, tú no quieres estar aquí y yo no tengo intensiones de dejarte ir. Como ya te he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones yo pagué por tu vida.

La mujer sintió como su piel se erizaba del miedo al mismo tiempo en que abría los ojos asombrada. Siempre le causaba terror la forma tan directa en que este hombre se expresa sobre aquella situación.

-Lo que intente que entendieras ayer en nuestra conversación fue que, podemos llevar esta situación con mayor tranquilidad por así decirlo. Puedes realizar las actividades que te plazcan mientras cumplas con tus tareas de mujer.

\- Entonces ¿puedo volver al trabajo? – preguntó temerosa-.

-No necesitas dinero, pero si así lo quieres.

Rin no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras. Era algo ¿bueno? Podría retomar su vida social siempre y cuando cumpliera complacida a sus deberes de esposa. Tomo un poco de aire tratando de armarse de valor para lo que iba a decir.

-Está bien, pero tendré mi propio teléfono móvil, podré salir con mis amigas a donde me plazca y no tendrás derecho a vigilarme como a una esclava que esta por escapar.

-Niña… -dijo con una sarcástica risa- tengo ojos en todas partes, te vale que no intentes engañarme.

Rápidamente la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. La muchacha sintió como un escalofrío subía por su espalda al sentir el aliento a tabaco en su cuello. El comenzó a besarla posesivamente y apretarla más contra sí y ella entendió que era momento de cumplir con su parte del trato. Cerró los ojos tratando de que su cuerpo dejara de sentir en las siguientes acciones y se dirigió al cuarto.

xxx

Era domingo por la mañana y el joven Sesshomaru se había levantado muy temprano. Su aventura del sábado descansaba en su cama mientras él intentaba concentrarse en planificar las clases de la semana entrante. A cada rato la imagen de Rin Hoto le aparecía en la cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando cuando se anotó en un taller de arte? Era un oficio que no le interesaba en absoluto, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba ese taller que había planeado su hermano con ayuda de su esposa.

Se apretó las cienes tratando de quitar una jaqueca que lo atormentaba y se dispuso a preparase otro café. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, noto movimiento en su cuerpo, su compañera de noche ya había despertado. No era un hombre de relaciones serias ni nada del estilo, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser un caballero.

Prendió la cafetera y se dirigió al dormitorio para preguntarle a la muchacha si deseaba algo para desayunar. Al entrar noto que la muchacha estaba abrochándose las largas botas pero aun no llevaba nada puesto de la cintura había arriba. Con su seria voz y su mirada sin expresión le dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Deseas comer algo antes de irte?

La muchacha giro un poco el torso sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza. El joven se retiró para preparar algo en la cocina, le dejó el desayuno servido en la mesa y volvió a sus asuntos. Sara salió del cuarto y vio en la mesa de la cocina servido lo preparado por el joven y se dispuso a tomarlo. Todo transcurrió en silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-¿Cuándo podremos vernos para charlar? – dijo con la taza de café en las manos.

El levanto la cabeza de la laptop se sacó los lentes y le contestó.

-¿De qué quieres conversar?

-Emmm… no lo sé, de nosotros, de un futuro. Hace meses que tenemos estos encuentros pero nunca van más allá de la cama – le soltó sin más.

-Sabes que las formalidades no son lo mío. Si algo te molesta, no estás en obligación de volver.

-Eres imposible –dijo rolando los ojos- me voy, te escribo otro día.

Rápidamente tomo la cartera y deposito un sutil beso en la mejilla del hombre que ya había vuelto a sus tareas y se retiró.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru había vuelto a pensar en Rin. No tenía su número de móvil ni su correo, así que no podía comunicarse con ella. Fue entonces cuando otras ideas abordaron a su cabeza ¿se presentaría al día siguiente? ¿Qué probabilidades había de que una chica aceptara la invitación de su profesor a un taller? Eso era una locura.

Decidió que no podía pasarse el día pensando en eso y se fue a trotar para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

xxx

Ese domingo Rin se la había pasado acostada leyendo algún libro. Su esposo había salido por la mañana y le había anunciado que no volvería hasta tarde en la noche. Entonces decidió probar suerte. Se alistó para salir y se dirigió a la puerta. Miro hacia todos lados esperando que alguien la detuviera pero no fue así. Salió por la puerta aun temblando por la situación y al haber caminado una cuadra entera sintió que sus músculos se distendían. Nadie la seguía, era libre, por un rato, pero libre.

Se dirigió al centro comercial más cercano, parando en cada tienda un tanto para fisgonear y otro tanto para respirar un poco esa cuota de libertad que tenía. Fue a la tienda de aparatos telefónicos y se fijó en cada uno de los modelos. ¿Hace cuánto no utilizaba un teléfono móvil? Eligio el que más le gusto estéticamente y el menos complicado para entender y se lo llevo.

Paro en una tienda de helados, se compró un cucurucho con dos sabores fresa y vainilla y se sentó en un banco de madera dentro del centro para disfrutar del momento.

Sesshomaru había decidido por casualidad, pasar por el centro para comprar algunas provisiones que faltaban en su casa. La vio sentada en el banco, comiendo de su helado y no supo que hacer, se quedó parado observándola. No fue hasta que sus ojos chocaron que pudo mover los pies para llegar hasta ella.

-Buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru, que coincidencia encontrármelo por aquí – dijo sonriente-

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Vive cerca de aquí? ¿Viene seguido al centro? ¿Quiere un poco de helado? Está delicioso.

-Hablas mucho –le dijo roncamente- acompáñame, haré unas compras.

La muchacha se sonrojo y seguidamente se puso de pie, caminaron hacia la tienda de alimentos mientras ella no dejaba de hablar y hablar. Parecía que las palabras no dejaban de salir. Entraron al mercado, tomaron un carrito de compras y se dirigieron a las góndolas donde él fue colocando en silencio los artículos que necesitaba.

Al llegar a la parte de papelería tomó un block de hojas blancas y lo coloco en el carro. La miro y le dijo

-¿Ya tienes uno?

-No, en realidad, no tengo idea de que va ese taller de arte – dijo entre risas y rascándose la cabeza.

En silencio colocó otro block. Ella estuvo a punto de negarle que lo hiciera, pero le daba la sensación de que no era el tipo de hombre al que se le podía negar algo. El joven se dispuso a pagar los productos y juntos salieron del local. Llegaron a la puerta del centro comercial y ella entendió que tendrían que despedirse. Él se lamentó no haber llevado el auto para poder llevarla hasta su casa.

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos mañana después de clase para ir a ese famoso taller – dijo tratando de iniciar conversación- muchas gracias por las hojas.

-¿Tienes un número al que pueda contactarte?– dijo mirando la bolsa de la tienda de telefonía móvil-

-Sí, pero aún no lo configuro... – dijo con una media sonrisa- si quiere usted anóteme su número y le escribo en cuanto configure mi teléfono.

El anoto su número en un papel y se le dio. Ella lo tomó, se acercó y le deposito un corto beso en la mejilla a modo despedida y se retiró. El sintió el calor de sus labios en su mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente. En seguida encamino su andar hacia su casa, temiendo que la muchacha diera vuelta y notara su frustración. En la mañana había recibido la misma caricia de despedida y no había sentido nada ¿qué tenía esa chiquilla que lo ponía de esa forma? Pronto lo averiguaría.

xxx

Rin llego a su casa más contenta de lo habitual. Entro y noto que su esposo aún no había llegado y se dispuso a configurar el teléfono, enviar mensaje a sus amigos para que la registraran y ya de paso coordinar alguna que otra reunión social para ponerse al día. Al terminar saco la nota de su bolsillo y le envió un corto mensaje -Este es mi número, soy Rin Hoto- que recibió como respuesta un simple –okey- que para ella fue suficiente para remontarla a las nubes. ¡Qué guapo era su profesor! Pensó mientras se tiraba en la cama cual adolescente enamorada -Que tonterías estaba pensando, nunca tendría oportunidad con el-

Con pesadez se levantó y apronto las cosas para la mañana siguiente de universidad y fue cuando vio las hojas que él le regaló. Las acaricio buscando una sensación que le trajera calma y volvió a pensar – que lindo sería…-

xxx

A la mañana siguiente fue unas de las primeras en entrar a clase, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba repasando sus anotaciones cuando la vio entrar. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabezas y la clase prosiguió de forma normal.

Luego de culminado el horario de clase, ambos tomaron distintos rumbos, Sesshomaru por su parte se dirigió a la sala de profesores para terminar el papeleo del día y Rin fue directo al baño para retocarse.

Tenía miedo por lo que iba a suceder, se iba a ir del instituto con otro hombre que no era su esposo y temía que este la estuviera vigilando. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y pensó ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría suceder?

Al salir del baño, sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar y al sacarlo de su bolsillo noto que tenía un mensaje de texto: Te espero afuera. tomo coraje y salió del instituto para encontrarse con su profesor parado al lado de una motocicleta mirando a la nada. Se acercó decidida y le dijo:

-No creerás que voy a subirme en esa cosa.

-¿Prefieres ir caminando? –dijo él posando sus ojos dorados en ella.

-No, no es eso solo que… jamás he montado una motocicleta…

-Bueno, entonces ésta será tu primera vez, sube. –alcanzándole un casco.

-Está bien…

Se colocó el casco mirando antes hacia sus lados tratando de encontrar alguna mirada sospechosa. Se subió a la moto y lo abrazó fuertemente por atrás al sentir rugir el motor de la motocicleta.

Llegaron hasta una casa modesta con un bonito jardín con flores. El joven estaciono en la puerta y juntos y en silencio se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Hola, ¡bienvenidos! Oh Rin es un gusto verte de nuevo- Dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa- Siéntete como en tu casa.

Luego de los saludos cordiales se dirigieron al patio de la casa donde ya se encontraban los demás participantes. Kagome tomó la iniciativa y presento a la muchacha.

-Ella es Rin, es una amiga de Sesshomaru – dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros –

Inuyasha fue el primero en acercarse a saludarlos a ambos y luego le prosiguieron las demás personas que no resultaron ser más que amigos del muchacho: Miroku, Ayame y Shippo.

-Inuyasha, muero por saber de qué trata todo esto –Dijo Ayame con una picara cara-

-Em si, en realidad, ni yo tengo idea mucho de qué trata, fue idea de Kagome –Dijo rascándose la cabeza – dice que pintar es una buena forma de liberar el estrés.

-Bueno, entonces ¿manos a la obra? – Dijo Rin.

La tarde paso de lo más tranquila posible, lo que esperaba fuera un intelectual taller de arte, no resultó ser más que una excusa que ellos tenían para pasar una tarde de amigos. Ella se quedó muy cerca de Sesshomaru que la veía garabatear con la pintura muy concentrado.

-¿No piensa hacer nada? –dijo notando que no había pintado aun-

-No es mi estilo este tipo de cosas.

-Ni el mío –dijo mirando su hoja que era una mezcla de colores sin forma alguna- ¿hay algún lugar cerca para comprar helado?

-Acompáñame.

Juntos se fueron caminando hasta una tienda muy cerca de la casa de Kagome y terminaron comprando helado para todos los invitados que ya se habían dispersado de la pintura y conversaban de distintas cosas.

Al llegar nuevamente a la casa de Kagome notó algo que hizo que sus nervios crisparan. En la puerta de la casa estaba estacionado el auto de su esposo y este se encontraba abajo recostado a la puerta fumando un cigarrillo. Noto la afilada mirada que este poso sobre ella y se disculpó con el joven que la acompañaba para luego acercarse al auto.

-Déjame despedirme y estaré lista –le dijo casi suplicándole con la mirada-

-Tomate tu tiempo- dijo este, acercado su boca a su oreja.

Rin entro a dejar el helado sobre la mesa y despedirse. Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron a la puerta para despedir a Rin y notaron las intensas miradas entre Sesshomaru y Naraku.

Naraku dio unos pasos para alcanzar a su joven esposa tomándola por la cintura y besándola posesivamente para luego abrirle la puerta del coche.

Inuyasha se coloco al lado de su hermano que aún no dejaba de ver el auto que se ponía en marcha.

-Creo que ya conoces a Naraku, es un cretino que trabaja para nuestro padre.

-Con que trabaja para nuestro padre hmmn –fue casi como un rugido- ¿por qué dices que es un cretino?

-¡Feh! Hace meses intento que padre entienda que está metido en sucios negocios, pero aun no encuentro las pruebas para desenmascararlo. No entiendo que hace Rin con un tipo como él.

Sesshomaru lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él tampoco lo entendía, pero algo tenía claro, ese maldito le había declarado la guerra. Se despidió de su hermano y se subió a la moto. Tenía claro que era lo que debía hacer ahora. Llego a su destino y entro sin más al lugar encontrándose con Izayoi tomando el té en el jardín.

-Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con mi padre – dijo secamente-

-Oh hijo- dijo la mujer- es un gusto, pasa se encuentra en su despacho –

El joven asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en la enorme Mansión que tan bien conocía para dirigirse al despacho de su padre. Entró sin más en él encontrándose a Inutaisho trabajando en su escritorio.

-Sesshomaru, que sorpresa –dijo éste levantando la vista de los papeles - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Padre, voy a entrar en el negocio.

-Eso me sorprende más aún, siéntate tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

Abrió los ojos luego de un largo y reconfortante sueño y vio cómo su teléfono móvil vibraba en la mesita de noche. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes recibidos en la última semana. Sango, Kagome y hasta el mismo Inuyasha le habían escrito preocupados por ella.

Se levantó y sintió el dolor punzar debajo de sus costillas, se agarró de la pared y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. La joven muchacha se miró al espejo y espeto una casi imperceptible sonrisa al notar que las marcas en su cara y cuello casi habían desaparecido.

-Con un poco de maquillaje estaré lista- dijo tratando de ser optimista. Se dio un largo baño en la bañera, acariciando con el agua tibia los moretones que aparecían a los largo de sus piernas y brazos. Con cuidado se vistió colocándose primero los jeans para luego acordonar sus botas y acomodar el largo pulóver negro que cubría su cuello casi hasta la barbilla. Escondió la cabeza en el cuello de lana y pensó en lo bueno que sería poder desaparecer así, sin más, solo desaparecer.

Acomodó unos libros en la mochila, con cuidado se la colocó en la espalda y se dispuso a retirarse de la casa, aprovechando que el energúmeno de su esposo había salido de viaje hace unos días. -¿Qué habrá pensando Sesshomaru de esta abrupta perdida de contacto? Le tendré que dar explicaciones- se dijo para sí misma. La realidad era que estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Al llegar a la puerta, dos hombres que trabajan para su esposo la esperaban. Al verla acercarse le abrieron la puerta del auto para que esta pudiese subir. Uno se sentó con ella y el otro condujo hasta la Universidad. Se recostó en el vidrió del vehículo y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Se bajó ya en la entrada del instituto y se dispuso a entrar, tratando de disimular la cara de dolor con el creciente dolor que aun sentía. Paso por el baño para retocarse el maquillaje antes de entrar a la clase, le debía explicaciones a su profesor, pero no quería ondear en detalles. Dio un hondo suspiro que hizo que le brotara una mueca de dolor y se dirigió a la clase.

 **HASTA NUEVO AVISO, LAS CLASES DE DERECHO ESTÁN SUSPENDIDAS.**

Sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿acaso le habría sucedido algo?, no eso no era posible ella se habría enterado.

Giró sobre sus talones sin saber qué hacer y se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se sentó en una mesa y escondió entre los brazos la cabeza para dejar salir un angustioso llanto. No fue hasta entonces que sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro. Se sobresaltó y giro su cabeza hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de su nueva amiga, Kagome, que la observaba con una tenue sonrisa.

La joven sacó de sus bolsillos unos pañuelos de papel y se los ofreció para que esta pudiese secarse las recientes lágrimas.

-Te agradezco Kagome, debo parecer una tonta – dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-No eres una tonta, pero noto que algo sucede, ¿quieres contarme? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?

La joven se lo pensó, ayuda… necesitaba más que eso. Necesitaba una nueva vida, morir y volver a nacer pero… tal vez no todo estaba perdido… tal vez podría sentirse protegida una vez más.

Enseguida algo nubló su vista. Sintió un aturdimiento en la cabeza y sus pensamientos se trasladaron a lo acontecido hace una semana.

 _Rin había subido al auto que la esperaba en calle de la casa de Kagome, sintió el miedo recorrer su espina dorsal al posicionarse en el asiento de atrás al lado de su esposo. El camino fue silencioso, pero en su interior sabía que algo malo estaba por suceder. Al entrar en la casa vio como el hombre cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave. Intento escapar a su habitación con fingida indiferencia con lo ocurrido, pero la sínica voz la detuvo:_

- _¿Acaso crees que puedes tomarme por idiota?_

 _Sintió que su corazón paraba de golpe y lo miró aterrada._

- _Yo no… no entiendo… que fue lo que…_

 _-¡Deja de balbucear maldita zorra! ¿Acaso no te basta con un solo hombre?- se acercó hasta que sus rostros estuviesen a milímetros de distancia- ¿acaso te he faltado_ _como tal?- la beso bruscamente._

 _Rin se quedó inmóvil dejándose hacer, sintió el hedor a whisky que emanaba el aliento de ese hombre. No sabía qué hacer, que responder. Pero de algo estaba segura, ella no era ninguna zorra. Busco en su interior el dejo de dignidad que le quedaba y con una cólera que crecía de sobremanera lo empujo bruscamente para separarlo._

-¡ _Eres un maldito cerdo idiota!, te crees muy hombre pero no eres más que una basura, ¡Cobarde!_

 _Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en la cara que la hizo caer. Luego en el suelo vino otro y otro... y otro... acompañados de insultos de toda índole. Dejo de sentir dolor en algún momento y perdió el conocimiento._

 _Horas más tarde despertó en su cama media aturdida aun. Intentó moverse pero el dolor era demasiado. Llevo una mano a su rostro para cerciorarse del daño causado. Noto su labio al rojo vivo y una palpitante hinchazón en su ojo izquierdo. Dejo caer su mano y suspiró dolorosamente. Fue hasta entonces que noto una presencia en la cama._

 _-¿Sientes mucho dolor? – Preguntó Naraku con un tono bastante neutro_.

 _Buscó sus ojos en la oscuridad y sintió como este se estiró hasta la mesita de noche para encender la lámpara portátil sobre esta. La luz entro por sus ojos y los cerró como molesta._

 _El silenciosamente tomo varias pastillas de la misma mesa:_

- _abre la boca –le dijo secamente. Rin negó con la cabeza._

 _-Solo son analgésicos- dijo mostrándole las pastillas. El dolor pudo más que el miedo que sentía y abrió la boca. Su esposo le dio los medicamentos, acercando a su boca un vaso de agua con sorbito para que ella no se levantara._

- _Si me obedecieras, estas cosas no sucederían – dijo para luego retirarse de la habitación._

 _Volvió a dormirse entre sollozos._

No podía involucrar más personas en lo sucedido, no podía arriesgar la vida de los demás.

-No sucede nada Kagome, me caí en la mañana. Estaba recorriendo en barrio en bicicleta y un auto casi me arrolla –dijo intentando sonar lo más natural posible- Me di un buen golpe y aun me duele un poco el cuerpo.

-¡Oh! Si quieres conozco a un doctor que puede recetarte algo para el dolor.

-Te agradezco mucho, pero no quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia, ¡vamos! –Dijo tirando de su mano- tengo el auto estacionado al frente del instituto.

Ya dentro del auto dejo que el sentimiento de protección la abrazara. Kagome era una mujer muy bondadosa y solidaria y estaba agradecida con tenerla en su vida.

Entrando al hospital su amiga se dirigió a recepción y pidió hablar con el doctor Hakatima. Enseguida una enfermera las dirigió a un consultorio amplio en donde se sentaron a esperas. Unos minutos más tarde un hombre alto y robusto entro en él.

-Mi querida Kagome, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-¡Koga! –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y lo abrazaba con cariño- tanto tiempo sin verte. A ver cuando te apareces por mi casa ¿he? Que me tienes bastante abandonada.

-He estado ocupado con el trabajo mi querida amiga, pero prometo hacerme de un tiempo- dijo mientras posicionaba sus ojos en la joven que los observaba desde la silla de su escritorio- ¿quién es la señorita que te acompaña?

-Oh, ella es Rin Hoto, es una amiga de Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, se había olvidado por completo del joven. Tanta amabilidad por parte de Kagome la había hecho olvidar el motivo de su principal disgusto.

-Con que una amiga del hermano de la bestia- dijo sonriendo- es un gusto señorita- extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

-El gusto es mío –dijo una tímida Rin-

-La traje contigo porque sé que puedo confiarte la salud de mi amiga, ella se calló mientras montaba su bicicleta y está un poco adolorida – dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombre de Rin- te la encomiendo, esperaré afuera.

Un rato más tarde, Koga salió del consultorio y Kagome enseguida se puso de pie para recibir las noticias.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado –le dijo el joven seriamente-

-Claro, dime dónde y te sigo.

Se dirigieron a un despacho al fondo del hospital.

-Dime, ¿Rin está bien?

-Sí, le están administrando un calmante en este momento.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – Dijo sonando preocupada- ¿es algo grave? Me dijo que casi la arrollan con un auto.

-El problema es que los golpes que la muchacha tiene no son precisamente hechos por una caída de bicicleta, me parece que alguien la golpeo reiteradamente.

Kagome abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión, ¿Qué podía llegar hacer ante tal situación?

-Le encontré una contusión en las costillas debido a un gran golpe y le mandé reposo. No es nada que con analgésicos y cama no sane. Pero al preguntarle sobre el motivo de sus lesiones, negó rotundamente que alguien la haya golpeado, entonces no quise indagar más.

-Te agradezco mucho Koga, a partir de aquí me encargo yo.

xxx

El joven albino vio vibrar su teléfono móvil encima de su nuevo escritorio. Llevaba horas sentado en la misma posición pensando en todo, masajeando su cien intentando aplacar una incesante migraña. Su cuñada era la remitente de la llamada.

-Buenas tardes –dijo atendiendo la llamada.

-Sesshomaru, es un gusto escucharte ¿tienes tiempo para hablar? Es importante.

-Ve al punto.

-Estoy en el hospital con Rin, la acaba de ver Koga y parece que fue víctima de una fuerte golpiza. Ella está bien solo necesita reposo, pero no sé cómo afrontar esta situación.

-Salgo para ahí.

Colgó la llamada y se puso su largo saco negro junto con una bufanda. Antes de retirarse paso por el escritorio de su secretaria y le dejo encargado que contactara a Jaken Minato y que este se presentara en su oficina en cuanto pudiera.

Subió en el auto negro que estaba estacionado en la puerta y le pidió al chofer que lo llevase al hospital. El viaje no duró más de 10 minutos que fueron eternos.

xxx,

Kagome entro en la habitación en donde se encontraba Rin y esta se encontraba aun recostada en la camilla con el suero aun puesto.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? En mi casa deben de estar preocupados –fingió-

-Me dijo Koga que debes hacer reposo –le dijo con un tono de voz calmo- te llevare a tu casa en cuanto llegue Sesshomaru y te ayudare a instalarte para que estés más cómoda.

-Sessh… ¿Sesshomaru viene en camino? ¿Él se encuentra bien?

-Sí y sí… ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?

-Oh no, por nada, solo era una pregunta –dijo sonriente-

En ese momento el joven entró por la puerta. Sus ojos dorados la miraron de arriba abajo como analizándola. Luego miraron a la otra joven que enseguida entendió el mensaje y se retiró de la habitación.

Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la miro fijamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo secamente.

-Me siento mejor, solo fue un accidente pero parece que las lesiones eran más graves de lo que creía –dijo esbozando una fingida sonrisa.

-No me mientas –dijo frunciendo apenas el ceño- a mí no puedes engañarme.

Rin sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, intento decir algo, pero su garganta estaba bloqueada y las palabras no podían salir.

-Sé que ese maldito te está golpeando, solo tienes que darme el consentimiento y lo haré pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho –dijo tratando de mantener la calma-

-No... no es… lo que piensas… él… no me ha golpeado yo… me caí de…

-¿A que le temes?

-A nada- trato de ser firme- apenas me conoces y ¿ya crees que lo sabes todo sobre mi? Te equivocas. - dijo entre nerviosa y enojada

Sesshomaru supo en el momento que nada lograría perdiendo la razón. Entonces entendió que la situación seria más difícil de lo que creía. Él estaba seguro que el maldito de Naraku la había golpeado.

-En cuanto Kagome levante la medicación te llevare a tu casa.

-Puedo ir perfectamente sola.

En ese momento Kagome entro con una bolsa de remedios en la mano. Sintió como el ambiente estaba tenso.

-¿Nos vamos, Rin? –dijo sonriente-

-Nos vamos –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la camilla sin mirar a unos dorados ojos que la seguían.

Kagome le hizo una mueca con la boca a él joven que tuvo las intenciones de levantarse y jalarla de un brazo para que entrara en razón. Rin sintió brotar sus lágrimas al instante en el que salió del consultorio y se llevó las manos a la cara para retenerlas. No pudo evitarlo, un incontrolable llanto había explotado.

Kagome al notar el llanto de la muchacha trato de consolarla, pero le fue inútil. La hizo sentarse en un sillón para tratar de tranquilizarla. Antes de ir por agua para que esta tomara, volvió a entrar al consultorio donde un enojado Sesshomaru hablaba por teléfono y le hizo una señal para que saliera.

Rin se encontraba hundida en un llanto profundo cuando sintió unos fríos dedos enredarse en su pelo. Despegó los ojos de las manos para chocar una dorada mirada fría. La joven sin dudarlo se refugió en su cálido pecho para dejar escapar nuevas lagrimas que brotaban. El por su parte la rodeo con los brazos y apoyo su mentón en su cabeza.

Estuvieron en esa posición varios minutos, en un silencio que prometía ser reparador. Un silencio que decía muchas cosas y por sobre todo, un silencio que era cómplice de los sentimientos tan secretamente guardados por ambos.

No se separaron hasta que Kagome llegó con el agua. Rin bebió un poco, se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas y trató de recobrar la postura.

-Me gustaría ir a casa –dijo finalmente –

Los tres se dispusieron en retirarse del hospital caminando lentamente por la cojera de Rin. Sesshomaru le ofreció el brazo de apoyo y el acompaño en el lento camino hacia el auto.

Atrás, las puertas del hospital se abrieron bruscamente dando paso a un joven doctor que venía bastante apurado.

-Oye Rin, ¡espera! – Dijo en un grito – toma mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa estoy a las ordenes – esbozó una cálida sonrisa –

-Muchas gracias doctor Hakatima –dijo sonriente –

Se subió al auto junto al Sesshomaru y se dejó consolar por el resto del camino hasta su casa. Si su esposo supiera que estaba recostada en el brazo de ese joven tan bondadoso probablemente la mataría, no… seguramente la mataría.

Al llegar a su casa los hombres de Naraku estaban en la puerta, se despidió de Sesshomaru que estaba junto al auto y entró a la casa junto con su amiga.

Por su parte, Kagome la ayudo acostarse, le dio las medicinas y se dispuso a preparar una deliciosa cena que le llevo a la cama.

-Oye Rin, sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos pero… quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí siempre –dijo con una sonrisa –

-Muchas gracias Kagome, eso ya me quedo claro hoy – dijo tomado una mano de la joven – no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte.

Fue entonces que sintieron la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Él maldito había llegado. No fue hasta entonces que Rin sintió miedo, no por ella, sino por la agradable joven que la acompañaba.

Unos rojos ojos aparecieron en la puerta. Las jóvenes se soltaron las manos y lo miraron.

\- ¿qué sucede aquí? – dijo bruscamente el hombre –

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy compañera de Rin en la Universidad –dijo secamente Kagome estirando su mano hacia el hombre –

-Que malos modales tengo –dijo sarcásticamente – Mi nombre es Naraku Onegui, soy el esposo de Rin.

-Me lo imagine, Rin me ha hablado sobre usted –le dijo en el mismo tono sarcástico –

Rin estaba totalmente asombrada de la fortaleza que tenía esa mujer, ojala pudiera ella enfrentarse de esa forma a su esposo.

-Me la encontré hoy en la universidad y estaba bastante dolorida, por la caída en la bicicleta –le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – así que decidí llevarla con un médico de confianza para que le recetara un calmante.

-Te agradezco las atenciones –le dijo Naraku con una falsa sonrisa – a partir de ahora me encargare yo de su salud.

-Eso espero –dijo seriamente Kagome – Rin, tienes mi número, llámame si necesitas algo, igualmente mañana pasare a verte.

-Muchas gracias por todo Kagome, eres de oro.

-Buenas noches señor Onegui – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse –

\- Con que una caída en bicicleta – menciono Naraku ya solo con su mujer –

\- No pretendías que le cuente la verdad, ¿o sí?

-Me imagino que tu amigo también te acompaño al hospital.

-Si ya lo sabes, no entiendo porque preguntas.

Naraku se retiró de la habitación de un portazo, no entendía como esa mujer era capaz de subestimarlo, pero lo que menos entendía era como podía influir tanto en él. Lo hacía sentir una euforia incontrolable por el simple hecho de imaginársela con otro hombre. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se retiró de la casa, en busca de algo que lo distrajera aunque sea por esa noche.

xxx

-Sesshomaru, al fin decides reclamar lo que es tuyo por derecho –dijo un hombre muy bajito que se encontraba en el despacho del albino –

-Cállate Jaken –dijo un poco enojado – ¿estás dispuesto a trabajar para mí?

-Solo dime lo que quieres y lo obtendrás.

-Necesito saber todo sobre Naraku Onegui y principalmente sobre su esposa, Rin Hoto.

-¿Una mujer te ha quebrantado?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, solo has tu trabajo.

-Está bien, en cuanto consiga lo que quieres estaré por aquí- menciono rolando los ojos - ¿hay algo más que se te ofrezca?

-Contrata personal para que sigan a Rin a donde quiera que vaya, que la vigilen de lejos y la protejan si es necesario.

-¿No se tendría que encargar el esposo de esos asuntos?

-¿Acaso quieres que te corte la lengua Jaken?

El hombre se retiró más que rápido del lugar. Su jefe era un hombre de palabra y eso era lo que más temía. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Sesshomaru tomo entre sus manos el teléfono móvil y busco en los contactos el teléfono de Rin. Toco llamar con la esperanza de escuchar su voz y al sentir los primeros tonos se recostó en su sillón de cuero. El día había sido largo y agotador.

Del otro lado una somnolienta Rin escucho sonar su móvil y al ver el nombre en la pantalla no dudo un segundo en atender.

-Buenas noches, señor Sesshomaru.

-Buenas noches.

\- ¿Deseaba algo?

-Solo saber de tu estado.

-Me encuentro mejor, ya estaba por dormir.

-Que descanses.

-Señor Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué?

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-Descansa, Rin.

Colgó la llamada y dejo el celular a un lado, la voz de Rin sonaba cansada y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo había un ser capaz de lastimarla? Ese maldito pagaría por todo.

Miro el reloj colgado en su despacho y vio que ya pasaba la media noche. Se abrigo y organizo el papeleo del día, pero un "toc, toc" en la puerta de la oficina lo hizo detenerse. Sus ojos cruzaron con unos rojos que lo miraban fijamente. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes hasta que su rival rompió el silencio.

-Pasaba a felicitarte –dijo sarcásticamente –estaba de viaje y me entere que habías tomado el cargo en la presidencia de la empresa.

-¿No me digas que es algo que te alegra? –Siseo el joven-

-Veo que no le das vueltas al asunto –dijo el hombre frunciendo el entrecejo – entonces te lo dejare bien claro, no quiero que te acerques a mi esposa.

-Insecto, tú no me das órdenes – dijo un Sesshomaru remontado en cólera-

-A ti no, pero a ella sí. Así que más te vale que no te le acerques –dijo levantando el tono –

\- ¿o qué? ¿La vas a golpear hasta la muerte? ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo? ¡Maldito cobarde!

Sesshomaru se abalanzó contra él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Naraku no resistió el golpe y cayó sobre la elegante alfombra de la oficina anonadado ante la situación.

\- Y escúchame bien, déjala en paz, o yo mismo me encargaré de que no pises nunca más esta empresa.

El hombre en el suelo sintió el enojo crecer en su interior, se sentía humillado pero con la poca dignidad que tenía formula unas palabras que quedaron resonando en la cabeza del joven que estaba de pie frente a él.

\- Está bien, haré lo que me digas, pero recuerda que sigo siendo su esposo y ella aun así lo quiere –

Se retiró del lugar rápidamente dejando al otro hombre sin palabras. ¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Rin no se separaría de él bajo ninguna circunstancia y estaba muy seguro de eso.

Por su parte Sesshomaru también estaba seguro, por eso no contestó nada. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer que esa niña dijera alguna palabra que lo habilitara a tomar acciones en el asunto. Él haría lo que fuese por ella, tan solo si ella le permitiese ayudarla.

xxx

 **¡Hola! espero que guste el nuevo capítulo. espero disculpen algun dedo mal jaja. Esperare con ansias sus opiniones y sugerencias. ¡Buen fin de semana!**

 **Eli**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4:

Los días para Rin habían sido más tranquilos, su esposo pocas veces le dirigía la palabra ya que se había dispuesto a seguir con su vida como si la presencia de la muchacha no existiese. De vez en cuando hasta tenía que dormir en otra habitación porque el hombre traía diferentes amantes. Eso no era algo que le molestaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que podría ser la paz antes de la tormenta.

Trato de seguir con su rutina como si nada pasase, siguió viéndose con sus amigos en distintas reuniones en donde ellos, trataban de confortarla y sacarle alguna palabra sin éxito. En esos momentos ella la pasaba muy bien, se sentía tranquila y a salvo y por momentos olvidaba la mala vida que llevaba.

Sin embargo para el joven albino sus días habían transcurrido un poco más activos que de costumbre, cenas de bienvenida, mucho papeleo y un estrés constante que no dejaba de crecer. Jaken aún no se había aparecido por la empresa y eso era algo que a menudo, le hacía perder el control de su enojo.

Lo bueno había sido que no había perdido el contacto con Rin muy a pesar del encuentro con su esposo. A este se lo había cruzado varias veces más en la empresa sin cruzar palabra alguna.

Como dirigente de la empresa podía mover unos dados respecto a su contrincante y eso era lo que había hecho. Le asigno sino la mayoría, la gran mayoría de los viajes al exterior que habitualmente se hacían para hacer negocios en otros países. El hombre no se había percatado de las intenciones que tenía Sesshomaru y poco le importaban, se sentía muy seguro en su posición.

Por su parte, la joven muchacha ya había vuelto a sus actividades cotidianas y estaba bastante alegre con las próximas ausencias de su marido. Se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo mientras escuchaba música cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono móvil.

-¡Sango! Querida amiga, ¿cómo estás? –dijo bastante contenta.

-Oye chiquilla, ¡me tenías bastante preocupada! –Dijo sonando algo seria – quiero verte y saber cómo estas.

-Claro, dime cuando y lo haremos. –dijo tratando de apaciguar –

-Esta noche te pasas por casa y conversamos, Kohaku estará feliz de tenerte de visita.

-Está bien, yo llevo la cena ¡te quiero!

-adiós, ¡yo también!

La muchacha se quedó sonriente por varios minutos, Sango era de esas amigas que más que eso era como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Pero más allá de la felicidad por la reunió había algo más que la dejaba tranquila: Su marido había puesto poca resistencia a que ella saliera, se sentía un poquito más libre desde el incidente del hospital.

Iba a proseguir con la comida pero nuevamente su teléfono vibró, esta vez era el hombre que la traía suspirando hace días.

-Buenas tardes señor Sesshomaru.

-Buenas tardes Rin –dijo secamente –

\- ¿A qué se debe la llamada? –le parecía divertido usar el mismo tono seco que él para hablar –

-Kagome me pidió que te invitara esta noche para una cena en su casa, creo que quieren ayuda con los preparativos de la boda.

-Oh, estaría encantada, pero ya quede con unos amigos que no veo hace tiempo. Lo siento mucho.

-Puedes invitarlos si quieres –sonó más una orden que una sugerencia – a las 7 PM pasara un coche a recogerte.

-Le agradezco las atenciones señor Sesshomaru.

-Nos vemos, Rin – y colgó –

La muchacha dio un hondo suspiro antes de llamar a su amiga Sango para informarle sobre el cambio de planes.

Ese hombre le hacía sentir cosas que creyó nunca más poder sentir. ¿Sería posible que su corazón aun tuviese alguna parte sana?

xxx

-Creo que te preocupas mucho por tonterías –dijo el joven de pelo plateado – ella lo eligió como pareja, no hay nada que ustedes dos puedan hacer.

-¡Inuyasha! No seas insensible, algo en mi corazón dice que hay algo muy oscuro en todo esto. –dijo mientras se colocaba unos aretes frente al espejo –

-Entiendo… igual lo que me parece más raro es que Sesshomaru esté dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto por una niñata que apenas conoce.

-A todos nos llega esa persona especial –dijo depositando un sutil beso en su mejilla – que nos toca el corazón…

-¡Feh! Mi hermano es un tempano de hielo.

-Tal vez Rin sea el calor que lo derrita –Dijo entre suspiros –

-Eres demasiado soñadora.

-Y tú eres un insensible –le tiro de la oreja –

Ambos salieron de la casa a sus respectivos trabajos, Inuyasha a la empresa Taisho y Kagome a la empresa que compartía con su hermana, un orfanato del que del que se habían hecho cargo también sus padres y abuelos.

Su hermana, Kikyo Higurashi había crecido mucho en los últimos tiempos, se encargaba de su propio negocio y rara vez se aparecía por allí. Tenia en ese entonces comedores funcionando en varias partes.

Kikyo era una joven bastante fría y calculadora. Dejaba la mayoría del tiempo que su hermana se encargara del orfanato ya que esos asuntos solo le interesaban cuando recibía su parte.

La relación con Kagome era cordial, pero no pasaba de eso. Se hubiese desecho del orfanato años atrás, pero su hermana nunca se lo hubiese perdonado. Es por eso que se dedicaba a dar una importante donación mensual y verificar el papeleo en caso de que Kagome estuviese muy saturada.

En cambio Kagome la quería mucho muy a pesar de lo distante que solía ser, era su hermana mayor y su pilar en la vida. Gracias a ella había conocido a Inuyasha y eso era algo que interiormente le agradecía.

-Buen día hermana, ¿cómo van tus cosas?

-Todo en orden Kagome.

-Está bien… veo que no tienes ganas de hablar… me alegro entonces.

Ambas siguieron con su trabajo en silencio sin establecer ningún contacto. Pasado el mediodía Kagome fue hasta la cafetería y compro dos cafés para compartir con su hermana. Se sentó nuevamente en silencio a su lado y le alcanzó el café pasándoselo por sobre el escritorio.

-Está bien Kagome, dime que quieres.

-Bueno es que… sé que estas atareada con tu empresa y te cuesta mucho ayudarme con el orfanato… y…

-Ve al punto hermana.

-Bueno, conocí a una muchacha y me gustaría contratarla para que me ayude con el trabajo y así poder liberarte un poco.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso, este también es tu orfanato.

-¡Muchas gracias hermana! - Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – te prometo que no te fallará.

xxx

Rin se había bañado y preparado para la reunión. Se encontraba preparando un té para esperar a sus amigos antes de irse a la casa de Kagome. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con los hombres de su esposo.

-Esta muchacha con su hermano están preguntando por usted.

-¡Ya déjenlos pasar! ¡Son mis amigos! –Dijo enojada- Sango, Kohaku, pasen disculpen las molestias.

-Te agradezco Rin, estos hombres parecen haber perdido los modales. –Dijo echando un último vistazo a los hombres antes de cerrar la puerta-

-Oh Sango, Kohaku cuanto lo siento…

-No te preocupes, ya paso, ahora

cuéntamelo todo, ¿quién es ese amigo tuyo?

-Ah, Sesshomaru, era mi profesor en la universidad, luego nos encontramos en una reunión del trabajo de Naraku y me invitó a un taller de arte. –dijo sonriente

-Oh, así que es un buen amigo y… ¿Es guapo?

-¡Qué cosas dices Sango! –Dijo algo sonrojada- es solo un amigo.

-Déjala hermana –dijo un molesto Kohaku – Ya tiene demasiados problemas con un solo hombre.

Rin agachó la cabeza avergonzada, no podía ocultar su tristeza.

-Aun no entiendo porque no lo dejas –continuó el muchacho- sabes que te apoyaríamos en todo.

-Es complicado Kohaku… no es tan fácil como crees… igualmente ahora estoy más tranquila, se fue de viaje la semana pasada y no tiene planeado volver por unos días.

-Eso es bueno –dijo Sango – me alegro que así sea.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó, era para avisarle que el auto estaba afuera esperándolos. Tomo su bolso y le pidió a sus amigos que la siguieran. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dio un tiempo para observar la enorme casa que dejaba atrás, ojala fuera para siempre, pero se conformaba con saber que ahora pasaba menos tiempo en ella.

En el camino a la casa de Kagome fue conversando de distintas cosas con sus amigos, hacía tiempo que no se reunían y había cosas que contar.

-¿Estas segura que no hay problema en que vengamos contigo? –dijo Kohaku –

-Ya verás que bien les caen mis nuevos amigos.

Tocó a la puerta y abrió la misma Kagome que los recibió muy cariñosamente.

Rin por su parte buscaba entre los presentes unos ojos ambarinos que había extrañado bastante en los últimos días. Los encontró, fijados en ella, el hombre se encontraba sentado en el sillón apartado del tumulto con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Terminó de saludar a sus demás amigos y se dirigió hacia él que ya se había levantado y se encontraba de pie en al lado del sillón.

-Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru –dijo depositando un sutil beso en su mejilla –

-Solo Sesshomaru, me haces sentir un viejo –le soltó con un deje de enojo –

-Está bien… (risita) ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien…

-¡Rin! –Dijo en un grito la muchacha – Sesshomaru, te la robo un rato…

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Rin escucha- dijo sonriente Kagome- quiero que trabajes para mí.

-Kagome, ¿de verdad lo dices? –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué lloras ahora? –Dijo abrazándola – ¿dije algo que te molestó?

-¡No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias conmigo!

-Lo hago con el corazón, ven vamos a preparar unos tragos para festejar –le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano –

En sala acababa de hacer acto de presencia el joven Miroku, amigo de Inuyasha. Justo Sango se encontraba hablando con las mujeres del lugar cuando ocurrió.

-¡Santo cielo! –dijo posando sus ojos en ella- han empezado a llover ángeles y no me di cuenta.

La muchacha sonrojada hasta las orejas se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Era un muchacho apuesto. En ese momento Kohaku se interpuso.

-Mi nombre es Kohaku, soy el hermano de Sango –le extendió la mano a modo saludo –

-Pero que falta de educación-dijo sonriente- no me he presentado, su fiel servidor Miroku –dijo tomándole la mano para depositar un sutil beso.

-Tienes la facha de hacer este discursito con cada mujer que te cruzas –Trató de ser cortante-

Las mujeres atrás rieron al unísono. Se reunieron todas en la cocina mientras discutían detalles de la boda y los hombres se fueron al patio para preparar la carne asada.

-Me dijo Rin que eres un buen amigo –dijo Kohaku dirigiéndose al joven albino-

-Si, así es como me considera –dijo secamente-

-Quiero que sepas que ella es una grandiosa mujer y no merece ningún sufrimiento.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro –dijo mirando fijamente al muchacho-

La conversación llegó a su fin, se habían dicho lo necesario para confiar el uno en el otro. Para Kohaku Rin era como una hermana a la que debía proteger y se veía atado de pies a cabeza ante la situación de su amiga.

Sesshomaru parecía decidido en lo que quería hacer, protegerla. Aun no sabía cómo, pero lo intentaba y buscaba respuestas.

Los jóvenes continuaron con su tarea y las muchachas se fueron acercando al lugar para ayudarlos a preparar la mesa para la cena.

Sesshomaru encontró a Rin en la cocina cargando vasos para llevar a la mesa. La muchacha se encontraba sobre una silla tratando de alcanzar un estante alto. La observó detenidamente para llegar a la misma conclusión: era sencillamente hermosa.

-Me dijo Kagome que comienzas el lunes a trabajar con ella –dijo secamente-

La muchacha al escuchar su voz se bajó de la silla para quedar frente a él.

-Sí, fue muy amable al considerarme –dijo sonriente- espero no fallarle.

-Te ira muy bien -dijo antes de retirarse llevándose consigo algunos de los vasos que esta pensaba cargar-

La noche terminó tranquila, Rin se divirtió bastante con sus amigos y Sesshomaru se dedicó a observarla reír. Al finalizar la noche la llevó hasta su casa.

xxx

-Señor Taisho, le agradezco profundamente que me haya recibido en su oficina –dijo sarcásticamente Naraku –

-Onegui, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? –

-Bueno en primer lugar felicitarlo ya que su hijo asumió en la directiva de la empresa –dijo con una falsa sonrisa-

-Ve al punto Onegui –dijo secamente Inutaisho –No le des tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Bien…No me molesta trabajar al lado de su hijo, ni que me envíe a la gran mayoría de los viajes de la empresa –soltó una risa por lo bajo- pero lo que me molesta en sobremanera es que su hijo se la pase jugando a conquistar a mi esposa.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Inutaisho estaba perplejo pero no mostraba rasgos de que la situación lo afectara

-No quería tener que llegar a este punto, pero me vi obligado. No creo que se vea bien públicamente que un Taisho esté detrás de una mujer casada.

-Tampoco se debe de ver bien que su esposa esté interesada en otro hombre –dijo levantando la vista para mirarlo fijamente-

-Le puedo asegurar que de ese asunto me encargo yo.

Sin pensarlo se retiró de la oficina. El hombre que quedó dentro le pidió a su secretaria que llamara a su hijo a la oficina cuanto antes.

xxx

Rin se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, el día siguiente empezaba su trabajo en el orfanato con Kagome. Se sentía entusiasmada y a la vez nerviosa. Fue entonces que su teléfono sonó, era el hombre causante de sus suspiros.

-Rin, ¿Puedes salir?

-Eh, si claro, dame unos minutos para alistarme… -dijo tratando de vestirse rápidamente-

-En 15 minutos paso por ti.

Rin se preparó y tomo su cartera con algo de dinero. Al salir el auto del joven la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Por qué querías verme? -dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla, el joven sintió erizarse-

-Quería darte esto –le entregó una caja con un enorme moño, al abrirla vio que dentro se encontraba un traje femenino azul de falsa y chaqueta y una camisa blanca, también le había regalado unos tacones haciendo juego- es para tu primer día mañana.

La joven tomo las cosas entre las manos y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-No puedo aceptar esto Sesshomaru, te lo agradezco mucho.

-Ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Está bien –dijo con un suspiro- pero con una condición, me acompañaras a tomar un helado.

Se dirigieron al centro comercial donde se habían visto anteriormente y Rin compró un helado para cada uno. Lo degustaron en silencio, compartiendo por momentos alguna mirada furtiva.

-¿Por qué dejaste la Universidad? –le preguntó secamente Sesshomaru-

-Ah, es que, solo había comenzado porque estaba aburrida, luego me di cuenta que las leyes no eran lo mío –dijo sonriente-

-Deberías estudiar alguna carrera –le comentó-

-Sí, pero aún no me decido por cual, pienso tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo –miró su reloj de muñeca- Ya es tarde, debo irme.

Sesshomaru la dejó en la casa nuevamente donde se despidieron con una reverencia. En seguida de dejarla su revisó su teléfono y tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Marcó el teléfono y habló.

-Jaken, dime que ya tienes algo- dijo en un tono enojado-

-Señor Sesshomaru, lo veo esta noche para mostrarle lo que obtuve-

-Te veo en mi oficina a las 20- dijo y colgó-

La otra llamada era de su padre, le pedía que se presentara en la empresa cuanto antes.

xxx

-Padre, ¿que era tan urgente que no podía esperar a mañana?

-No sabía que te había educado para que a la primera te fueras detrás de la falda de una mujer que tiene dueño.

El silencio reino en la oficina, padre e hijo se miraban fijamente en un enfrentamiento que parece no tener fin.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi vida personal no te incumbe.

-Pues te informo que me incumbe si mi empresa está relacionada en esto- se recargó sobre el escritorio- ¡Sabes lo que podría afectar a la empresa que esto llegase a los medios!

Sesshomaru no aguantó más y de un portazo se retiró de la habitación dejando atrás los gritos incesantes de su padre.

Estaba furioso, ¿quién se creía que era para meterse de esa forma en sus asuntos? Al llegar a su oficina, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se relajó en su sillón.

Dejó que sus pensamientos lo invadieran por completo. Se relajó y pensó en ella… lo valía… cada paso lo valía y no le importaba arriesgarlo todo. En ese momento Jaken tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante Jaken –dijo incorporándose-

-Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru- dijo sonriente – le traje lo que me pidió.

Le entregó dos sobres blancos, uno con las iniciales R.H y el otro con las iniciales N.O. Jaken se quedó expectante esperando alguna respuesta de su jefe.

Por su parte Sesshomaru lo miro y le dijo:

-Largo Jaken, tu pago ya está en tu cuenta.

-(¡Pero qué mal agradecido!) –pensó por dentro- Espero haber sido de ayuda Señor Sesshomaru.

El hombre se retiró del lugar en silencio, Sesshomaru abrió primero el sobre con la información de Naraku pero no encontró nada fuera de lo que ya sabía: varias mujeres, amantes, hermano de Hakudoshi Onegui, ambos trabajan en la empresa hace años, varios depósitos bancarios a la cuenta de Mukotsu y a otras cuentas que desconocía. Puso detenida atención en esto último, "varios depósitos a Mukotsu" –que interesante…- Musitó para sí.

Dejó sobre el escritorio a un lado el sobre de Naraku y abrió el de Rin… Rin Hoto, casada con Naraku Onegui hace un par de meses, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía apenas dos años y enseguida fue adoptada por Mukotsu Hoto y su esposa. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par… ¿Por qué Naraku le depositaba dinero al padre adoptivo de su esposa?

Volvió a verificar ambos documentos y llegó a otra conclusión, los depósitos comenzaban un mes antes de la boda de Rin con Naraku y coincidían también con la entrada de Mukotsu a la empresa.

Algo raro ocurría ahí y él estaba por averiguarlo. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a la única persona que sabía podía confiar y por sobre todo, que el asunto le interesaría.

-Inuyasha, tengo información relevante acerca de Naraku Onegui.

-Soy todo oídos –dijo su hermano interesado.

-Parece que tiene varios desvíos de dinero con sumas demasiado altas, igualmente me gustaría hablarlo personalmente para ser más discretos.

-Te veo mañana Sesshomaru- colgó.

xxx

Rin había ido de compras al centro comercial para comprar las cosas para la cena. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos volviendo a su casa cuando sintió que alguien la seguía. Volteo y vio un auto negro detenido a una cuadra de donde ella se encontraba. Sacó su teléfono móvil y por inercia llamó a Sesshomaru.

-Hola… Sesshomaru… -dijo algo nerviosa-

-Rin ¿Qué sucede? –sonó preocupado.

-Vine hacer las compras y noté que hay un auto negro siguiéndome hace varias cuadras, me asusté un poco…

-No te preocupes, es la vigilancia que te puse desde el incidente del hospital, no tienes por qué asustarte están para protegerte.

Rin sintió un calor que subía hasta sus mejillas.

-No son necesarias tantas atenciones señor Sesshomaru, se cuidarme sola –dijo secamente-

-Sé que eres una mujer fuerte –hizo una pausa- solo intento protegerte.

La muchacha sintió un cosquilleo en su corazón, ¿acaso el frío Sesshomaru estaba siendo tierno?

-Es muy lindo de tu parte Sesshomaru, te lo agradezco, pero no sé cómo pagarte tantas atenciones –dijo tiernamente-

-Podrías aceptarme la invitación a una cita mañana en la noche.

-Sesshomaru –suspiró- sabes que soy una mujer casada.

-Tu esposo sale de viaje en la mañana –dijo secamente-

-Eso no quita que siga estando casada…

-Y sabes que tu esposo no me agrada.

Rin rió y Sesshomaru sintió que estaba siendo demasiado infantil.

-Saldré contigo, pero como amigos, ¿Está claro?

-Entendido, mañana a las 20, descansa Rin –colgó.

La muchacha se quedó contando las estrellas de la noche, que hombre tan encantador… si tan solo lo hubiese conocido antes…

xxx

 **Hola de nuevo!!! les dejo un nuevo capítulo por aquí y espero sus reviews con ansias. ¡Cariños para todos los lectores!** **Eli**.


	5. Confusión

Capítulo 5:

 **INUYASHA no me pertenece. Este fic es sin fines lucrativos**.

Rin llegó puntual a su primer día de trabajo, se encontraba nerviosa pero su sonrisa no desaparecía. Se observó más de una vez en el traje azul que su amigo le regaló y logro pensar por un momento que era una muchacha linda, ultrajada por las circunstancias de vida que llevaba.

–Lo que un poco de ropa elegante puede hacer- pensó para sus adentros.

Llamó por el interlocutor en la puerta del viejo orfanato y su amiga enseguida la atendió.

-¡Hola Rin! –Dijo abrazándola- ¡pero que linda que estas! –separándose un poco para mirarla.

-Te lo agradezco Kagome –dijo sonriente- pero debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa, ¿en qué tareas te debo ayudar?

-Oh tranquila, pasa y te enseñaré el lugar.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que logro divisar fue un patio interno, en el medio había un árbol floral que dejaba caer sus hojas por el mismo.

Tenía bancos de madera, juegos diversos y en ese momento habían varios niños corriendo en todas direcciones. La escena la conmocionó.

En la planta baja se encontraba el comedor, los baños y la oficina en donde trabajaban y recibían a las personas.

En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de los niños y la enfermería.

-Pasa por aquí Rin, te enseñaré la oficina.

La muchacha entro y vio que el lugar era pequeño. Había dos escritorios con computadoras portátiles y varios papeles sobre ellas, una cafetera y una biblioteca.

-Ponte cómoda, aquí trabajaremos a diario –dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Puedo conocer a los niños? –dijo tímidamente-

-Claro ven conmigo –entrando al patio pidió a los niños que se acercaran – Ella es Rin, es una amiga y está aquí para ayudarnos.

-¡Hola Rin! –dijeron casi al unísono luego comenzaron a abrazarla y darle besos –

-Son muy lindos Kagome –dijo sonriente-

-Se nota que se llevaran bien –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- ahora ven conmigo, tenemos mucho trabajo.

Luego de pasadas las primeras horas de la mañana Rin le ofreció a Kagome preparar un poco de café. Lo hizo aprovechando a estirar las piernas pero a pesar de su cansancio no podía evitar sonreír.

-Hoy te ves muy alegre –dijo Kagome en un tono interrogativo –

Rin le acercó su taza de café.

-Estoy contenta, hace mucho tiempo que no trabajaba y este lugar es precioso, sin mencionar lo adorables que son los niños –bebió un sorbo largo de café.

-¡Vamos, Rin! –Dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa – sé que hay algo más…

-Está bien… -suspiró- te contaré. ¿Ves el traje que llevo puesto? Adivina quién me lo regalo –sus mejillas se colorearon.

-¿Tu esposo? –dijo pensativa-

-¡No! –Dijo en un grito para luego calmarse- él no pudo, está de viaje –lo justificó.

-¡Sesshomaru! –abrió la boca sorprendida –

-Sí, es un gran tonto, se toma muchas molestias –roló los ojos-

-Se preocupa mucho por ti –dijo más calmada –

Rin sintió que sus mejillas no podían arder más –Eso lo tengo claro, hoy tenemos una cita –

-¡Al fin te decidiste muchachita! No creí que Sesshomaru podría tener sentimientos pero… al parecer le tocaste el corazón.

-No Kagome, no es lo que piensas. Saldremos como amigos para poder devolverle los favores que ha hecho por mí.

-¡Oh vamos Rin! ¿Dime que no te gusta ni un poco? –dijo mirándola fijamente –

-Es guapo –bajó la mirada –pero estoy casada.

-Tu esposo no te merece –dijo un tanto molesta –

-Es un poco brusco a veces –dijo girándose hacia el escritorio –pero es una buena persona…

-Rin discúlpame, no tengo que meterme en tus asuntos –dijo una apenada Kagome.

-Tranquila amiga, sé que no dices nada con malas intenciones –le regaló una gran sonrisa-

Prosiguió con el trabajo pensativa. _Su esposo una buena persona…_ aún ella no entendía como no podía odiarlo, como lo defendía frente a las personas, ¿justificaba de alguna forma lo violento que era con ella? No, eso no tenía justificación, pero si sentía lastima por él, lástima porque nunca había obtenido nada por mérito sino que se había adueñado de las cosas que quería a la fuerza, pero por más que quisiera no dejaba de ser lo que era, un pobre miserable.

Suspiro hondamente intentando quitar la angustia que despertaba en su pecho, ese miserable la iba acompañar el resto de sus días. Tal vez si ella se lo proponía podía llegar a quererlo de la misma forma que él la quería a ella. ¿De la misma forma? –Se cuestionó- No, eso no era posible, ella no podía querer así, ella no podía lastimar a alguien para obtener lo que quería. Ella no era tan ruin, Naraku debía conformarse con la lástima que ella sentía tal vez un poco mezclada con un acostumbramiento y un querer que era toxico, ella no lo amaba pero si entendía su forma de actuar: su vida había sido dura, no le quedó otra opción que tomar esas malas decisiones.

Un momento…-habló su lado racional- Si podía haber tomado otras decisiones: no tratar a las demás personas como lo trataron a él. Tal vez si él la hubiese querido más sanamente desde un comienzo el asunto hubiese resultado.

Hubiesen tenido una agradable boda, su casa que ahora consideraba una prisión sería un hogar y su esposo, su captor sería un compañero.

-Bueno Rin, no vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada –trató de alentarse a sí misma.

La jornada terminó y ella emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Caminó lentamente pensando en nada y en todo a la ves.

¿Sería capaz de engañarlo? Ella se merecía un poco de amor, merecía sentirse querida aunque sea un rato.

–Roló los ojos- ella no era ese tipo de persona, por más que quisiera ella no podría hacerlo, se sentiría sucia.

–Se observó un instante- él ya se había encargado de ensuciarla –demonios- exclamó para sí, él la había hecho sentir tantas veces peor que la misma basura y ella aun así le tenía lastima.

Llegó a su casa y vio el auto del susodicho estacionado en la puerta de la casa, había regresado antes del viaje.

Miró su reloj y marcaban las 18 en punto, faltaban dos horas para que Sesshomaru pasara por ella. Pensó en cancelar pero todo se vino abajo cuando entro en la casa.

El olor a cigarro mezclado con alcohol inundó sus fosas nasales, entonces lo vio. Estaba en el sillón del living con un vaso en la mano y una mujer semidesnuda encima de él besándolo apasionadamente. Sintió la furia subir hasta su cabeza y a paso agigantado entro en la habitación cerrándola de un portazo. Él ni se inmutó de su presencia o por lo menos eso fingió.

Ya en el cuarto se quitó la ropa rápidamente y entro en la tina para darse un baño que la relajara. ¿Ese hombre no se cansaba de humillarla? Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar más.

De repente sintió que golpeaban violentamente la puerta del baño. Salió de la tina y se cubrió con una toalla, quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y el hombre que se encontraba detrás calló prácticamente dentro del baño. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás cuando lo vio.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? –sus ojos destilaban furia.

-Estás ebrio Naraku –lo esquivó y se adentró en el dormitorio.

-¿Dime que no te vas a ver con él?

Rin sintió una opresión en el corazón, el hombre hablaba con dolor, se asemejaba al de un niño que le quitan un caramelo. Trató de ser neutra.

-¿No te esperan afuera? , por favor no hagas esperar a los invitados –dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Él se retiró rápido del cuarto y ella pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. Miro en la cama y vio sobre ella el vestido que usaría esa noche y entonces comprendió que se lo merecía, merecía sentirse bien por un rato y él no lo arruinaría.

Le envió un mensaje de texto a Sesshomaru anunciándole que estaba lista y a los 15 minutos este ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa esperándola.

Cuando salió vio por el rabillo del ojo que su esposo aún se encontraba con esa mujer en el sillón, ignorando totalmente la situación entro en el auto que enseguida emprendió la marcha.

Naraku sintió su furia incrementar. La mujer que tenía enfrente lo besaba apasionadamente y lo tocaba por todo el cuerpo.

-Retírate –dijo entre dientes –

Ella pareció no escucharlo.

-Que te largues ¡Maldición! –se la sacó de encima con un empujón. Ella lo miró incrédula y se vistió rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y se retiró.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – tiró el vaso que tenía en las manos contra la pared.

xxx

-Estas preciosa –dijo el joven que conducía –

Ella lo observó un instante y le agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rin? –Dijo Sesshomaru notando lo extraña que se encontraba esa noche – No te sientas obligada a venir conmigo.

-No es eso Sesshomaru, solo estoy un poco cansada, ha sido un día agitado.

El viaje prosiguió en total silencio, él la llevó a un restaurant que se encontraba un poco apartado de la ciudad.

Bajó primero del auto para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle el brazo, al notar el frio que ella tenía se quitó el saco y se lo colocó en los hombros.

Ella lo miró y no encontró alguna emoción reflejada en su rostro, era un hombre poco expresivo, pero no dejaba de ser agradable estar con él.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la entrada y ordenaron en silencio, Sesshomaru pidió vino para ambos.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la empresa? –soltó ella al mismo tiempo que llevaba la copa de vino a su boca.

-Normal –dijo él con un tono neutro.

-Eres un hombre de pocas palabras –se le escapo una risita.

-Disfruto de tu presencia –le clavó su dorada mirada –

-Eres muy amable, pero cuéntame ¿Qué haces aparte de trabajar?

-No mucho.

Rin percibió una mujer que los observaba desde lejos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la mujer se acercó a paso veloz a la mesa.

-Sesshomaru –dijo en tono seductor -¿Cómo te encuentras querido?

-Sara, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo seriamente.

-Oh querido, tranquilo no te estoy siguiendo, la casualidad nos ha reunido. Pero por favor, no seas irrespetuoso y preséntame a tu compañía.

-Mi nombre es Rin Hoto –dijo sonriente-soy amiga de Sesshomaru.

 _Amiga_ … se repitió él en su cabeza, Sesshomaru no tenía amigas. Él quería otra cosa con ella, quería ser el dueño de su corazón, quería abrazarla tan fuerte que sanara todas sus heridas y olvidara todo el dolor ocasionado por la bestia que tenia de esposo. Pero por el momento tendría que conformarse con ser "amigos".

-Oh cariño –prosiguió la mujer- me tienes muy abandonada, deberías llamarme.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo mirándola amenazadoramente-

La mujer se dio cuenta de que prácticamente la atravesaba con la mirada y se retiró dando una reverencia a modo saludo.

-Es una muchacha muy linda Sesshomaru –dijo una sonriente Rin- No deberías rechazarla.

-No es mi tipo de mujer –dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-Y… ¿cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

-¿Aún no lo sabes?

-Vamos Sessh, sabes que es imposible. –Dijo poniendo una cara de pena- estoy casada.

-Pero no felizmente casada.

-Bueno, es suficiente, ya te dejé en claro cuál es mi posición y si aún quieres que mantengamos nuestra amistad debes respetarla.

-Lo siento Rin, no volverá a suceder – quería morderse la lengua por ser tan idiota –

El celular de Rin no dejaba de sonar, lo abrió y vio que tenía varias llamadas y mensajes.

-Lo siento... yo... Sesshomaru, debo irme.

-Te llevó- dijo llamando al mozo para pagar la cuenta-

Al salir se quedaron en la puerta esperando que le trajeran el auto. Estaba uno al lado del otro y él la observaba. Era hermosa, su pelo caía libremente hasta su cintura. Notó su cara y vio como una lagrimilla traviesa bajaba por su mejilla perfecta. Acarició la extensión de su brazo por debajo del saco y sintió como ella se estremecía.

Levantó la vista y la vio, mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que lo volvían loco, esos ojos que le rogaban que la besase, esos ojos con lágrimas que él quería besar hasta que no hubiese rastro de ellas.

-Lo siento Sessh –se recostó en su pecho – siempre lo arruino.

El acarició sus cabellos y apoyó su mentón en su cabeza. –Tranquila, la pasé muy bien.-

-Prometo compensarte por todo –dijo secándose las lágrimas. En seguida le entregaron el auto. Se subieron a él un poco a la fuerza porque no querían separase y una vez arriba el silencio volvió a reinar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa Rin quiso devolverle el saco pero Sesshomaru se negó, era un caballero. Ella depositó un sutil beso en su mejilla que hizo que el joven sintiera un mar de sensaciones. Se bajó del auto y entro en la casa.

Él se quedó observándola caminar hasta que se perdió tras la puerta. Esa mujer despertaba todos sus sentidos, lo hacía sentir vivo pero tenía un defecto, no le pertenecía. Debía dejarla ir con el otro miserable que no la valoraba y peor aún debía conformarse con lo que ella le ofrecía, ser amigos –apretó los dientes.

xxx

Rin entro en la casa que estaba a oscuras y a tientas logro encender la luz. Se dirigía a su dormitorio cuando sintió un llanto ahogado bajó la mirada y logró localizar la procedencia. Su esposo se encontraba tirado en el suelo hecho un bollo. Había rastros de alcohol y cigarros por doquier. Se acercó despacio y lo llamó:

-Naraku, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él solo continuo con los hipidos entrecortados, entonces ella se quitó el saco y se sentó junto a él.

Corrió un poco el flequillo de su rostro y lo observó unos instantes. Instintivamente él se movió y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas y las abrazo con ambos brazos como un niño a la falda de su madre.

-No te vayas –dijo entre sollozos- por favor…

-No iré a ningún lado, pero ayúdame, debes ponerte de pie y te ayudaré a darte un baño.

Como pudo lo ayudó a llegar al baño, le quitó la ropa y lo hizo entrar en la tina y dejó caer el agua sobre su cabeza. Fue hasta el dormitorio en busca de una toalla para su esposo y suspiró hondamente, se sentía el triple de culpable que por la tarde, ¿cómo es que tenía ese sentimiento después de todo lo vivido?

-Rin –la llamó desde el baño –

-Estoy aquí, ya voy –

Tomó la toalla, un pijama y lo llevó hasta el baño, el aún se encontraba en la tina mirando el techo.

-Hey! –Dijo ella tocándole el cabello – ¿te encuentras mejor? – el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Lo ayudó a vestirse y lo acompaño a la cama. Ella lo ayudo a taparse como una madre con su hijo y fue al armario en busca de un pijama para ella. Hace tiempo que dormían en habitaciones separadas, pensó en retirarse.

-Si necesitas algo, llámame –

Pero antes de retirarse él la tomo del brazo –quédate, por favor –musitó.

-Está bien –dijo ella subiéndose a la cama, notó que una vez más las lágrimas de su esposo volvían a brotar.

–Está bien tranquilo, no iré a ningún lado, solo me cambiaré y regreso.

Tomó su teléfono y entró en el baño. Escribió un mensaje de texto:

 _Perdóname Sesshomaru, pero Naraku no podrá presentarse a trabajar mañana._

Se cambió de ropa y enseguida obtuvo respuesta _¿Está todo bien?._

Suspiró hondamente, no estaba todo bien, su corazón sentía todas las emociones juntas y estaba confundida: _Si, todo está bien contestó_.

Se subió en la cama junto a su esposo y dejó que éste se refugiara en su pecho. –Perdóname – le dijo entre sollozos –perdóname, Rin-

-Tranquilo, duérmete ya.

-Eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida.

¿Cómo contestar a eso?, solo paso su mano por su flequillo, por suerte enseguida quedó dormido.

xxx

Sesshomaru llegó a su casa bufando tras recibir los mensajes de Rin.

Maldición ¿cómo era posible que ese maldito la tuviera a sus anchas?- Es un maldito miserable, hipócrita y cobarde – pensó para sí. Entro en su casa y tras de él una silueta asomó.

-Sesshomaru, ¿te encuentras bien? –Era su hermano, un tanto preocupado –te oí maldecir.

-Solo tuve un mal día –trató de calmarse- pasa, Inuyasha ponte cómodo.

Sirvió dos vasos de whisky mientras su hermano se acomodaba en el sillón del living. Le ofreció uno a su hermano y con el otro se sentó frente a él.

-Muy bien escucha, mandé a investigar a Naraku y descubrí que hay filtraciones de dinero que no tienen justificación.

-Maldito –vociferó Inuyasha –lo supe desde un principio.

-Creí que lo conocías…-lo miró fijamente.

-¡Claro que no! Conozco a su hermano, Hakudoshi, nos llevamos bien. –se defendió.

-Está bien, no te estoy acusando. Debemos tratar el tema con mucha cautela, si lo acorralamos ahora mismo podría irnos mal. No sabemos que tiene bajo manga –sorbió un poco del líquido ámbar.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –dijo su hermano imitándolo.

-Lo investigaremos a fondo, solo sabremos de esto tú, Jaken y yo.

-¿No le dirás a papá? –dijo algo sorprendido.

-Por el momento no le diré nada.

-¿Seguro que esto no es algo personal, Sesshomaru? –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Hace tiempo que se volvió personal. Ese maldito lo hizo personal.

-Me parece que estás obsesionado con esa chiquilla –dijo rolando los ojos-

Su hermano solo gruñó.

-¿Piensas ayudar o no? -dijo un tanto enojado-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

xxx

La alarma sonó en la mesita de noche y ella no había podido pegar un ojo. Su esposo reposaba a su lado profundamente dormido.

Se levantó y se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Hizo tostadas y café, lo colocó en una bandeja y volvió al dormitorio.

Él al verla entrar se incorporó en la cama, pero el dolor de cabeza se hizo notar y se la agarró con ambas manos.

\- Menuda resaca –dijo ella viéndolo – tranquilo, no te levantes, avisé al trabajo que no te encontrabas dispuesto.

-Gracias –dijo viéndola –

-Vamos, come algo –colocó la bandeja en la cama y le entregó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza-

-Te lo agradezco.

Ambos comieron en silencio y cuando fue la hora ella se despidió para ir a trabajar.

-¿A dónde vas? –La miro interrogativo-

-A trabajar –soltó una risa- comencé ayer a trabajar en un orfanato con mi amiga Kagome.

Él se la quedó viendo mientras ella agarraba las cosas para irse.

-Tranquilo, vuelvo en la tarde –dijo antes de retirarse-

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo 5. ¿Qué les pareció? Naraku siempre me dio un poco de pena...**

 **Espero los reviews, cariños! Eli**


	6. Sentir

Capítulo 6:

-¿Qué flores te gustan más? –le extendió una libreta con varias fotografías de arreglos florales –

-Éstas –dijo Rin señalando unas hermosas flores blancas y volviendo a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

-¡Rin! Me voy a casar en un mes, por favor ayúdame… -dijo Kagome poniendo un puchero-

-Lo siento Kagome, estoy distraída. –Sonrió- iré a preparar café para ambas.

Miró su teléfono, marcaban las 13 en punto, aún faltaban un par de horas para su salida laboral. Su cabeza había estado en otro planeta los últimos días.

Su esposo luego del incidente con el alcohol pareció que se lo tragó la tierra, más tarde se enteró que se había embarcado en un viaje de negocios.

Sesshomaru la había llamado varias veces pero ella intentaba rehuirle, no podía con eso.

Se sentía… ¿culpable? En su interior sabía que no lo había engañado, pero la pregunta de su esposo seguía atormentándola… ¿dime que no te vas a ver con él? Había un "él", había otro, tú te lo buscaste Naraku -hablaba su lado racional- tu buscaste todo esto, si me hubieses tratado con respeto todo esto no estaría sucediendo, no me habría fijado en otro hombre, no habría un "él".

-Qué rayos piensas- musitó para sí. Se sentía mal, se sentía muy mal no podía con esto. Ella no era como él, no era la misma basura que él. No traicionaba y por sobre todo no causaba dolor, pero cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo en un charco de lágrimas sintió que los roles habían cambiado. Ese hombre lloraba por ella, lloraba porque le habían arrebatado lo que más quería y ella era la causante de ese tremendo dolor. Ahogó sus lamentos en alcohol porque sintió que no tenía otra salida y ella que no era nada participe del "ojo por ojo" lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Le había escrito cientos de mensajes sin obtener respuesta alguna –piensa en las heridas que te ha causado – otra vez esa vocecita en su cabeza, su parte racional hablaba. Ella estaba herida, su alma sangraba constantemente por las heridas que ese hombre le había causado, pero ella no sería capaz de lastimarlo. Ella no era igual que él, no podía.

Su teléfono vibró y un mensaje se hizo presente: Vuelvo esta tarde. Sintió su corazón oprimido, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

-Kagome hoy me tendré que retirar unas horas antes, tengo unos asuntos que atender.

-No te preocupes Rin –dijo sonriente– solo no te olvides que mañana me acompañaras a la modista para que me pruebe el vestido.

-No me olvidaré –dijo dándole un corto abrazo – nos vemos mañana, te lo agradezco Kagome.

Pidió un taxi que la recogió en unos minutos en la puerta del orfanato y se dirigió a su casa. Kagome la observaba desde la puerta. Cuando vio que se subió dentro del taxi sacó su teléfono de la cartera e hizo una llamada.

-Se acaba de ir, se encuentra bien o eso parece –dijo un tanto afligida-

-¿cómo que "eso parece"? – dijo Sesshomaru un tanto enojado.

-No he podido sacarle palabra alguna Sesshomaru- suspiró hondamente- lo siento

-Te agradezco que me mantengas al tanto- colgó.

xxx

Rin llegó a su casa y sintió su cuerpo pesado como nunca, entro en el baño y se dio una larga ducha. Al salir, preparó la merienda y se sentó en el sillón a esperar. Se quedó dormida al rato. Entre sueños sintió que la puerta se abría, se incorporó en el sillón y miro la hora en la televisión, pasaban las 16.

Los ojos rojos de su esposo la atravesaron con dolor, con reproche y ella se sintió morir. El dejó la maleta en el dormitorio y volvió para sentarse en el sillón frente a ella. La observó unos instantes e iba a decir algo pero Rin lo interrumpió.

-Entre Sesshomaru y yo no existe nada –no bajó la mirada-

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? –sonó tan brusco que recordó que ese hombre podría herirla, ya no era el indefenso borracho de hace unas noches.

-Solo hazlo, por favor –suspiró-

-¿Ahora te importa lo que yo piense? –la escrutó con la mirada- luego de que ya medio mundo comenta de tus amoríos con ese imbécil.

-Por favor, Naraku, mis intenciones no eran lastimarte. –ahogó un sollozo.

Esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza, _lastimarlo_ , ¿ella era capaz de lastimarlo? ¡Ja! Eso era estúpido, con un golpe podría hacerla entrar en razón, pero prefería dejarla que se lamente por su conducta tan idiota.

-Deja de llorar, no me has hecho nada de daño. Ese idiota no está a mi altura.

Ella en un arrebato se le lanzó encima y lo abrazo rodeándole el cuello llorando a mares.

Él por su parte quedó atónito, luego de unos segundos de asombro la abrazó por la espalda sintiéndose por un momento querido.

¿Ella estaba llorando por él? Eso no podía creerlo, él la había humillado muy duramente en muchísimas ocasiones ¿y ella aún se preocupaba por como él se sentía?

La separó un poco de sí chocando con sus chocolates ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. La tomó del mentón y la besó, lleno de deseo, como si su vida pendiese de ese beso. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se llenaba y que podía quedarse en ese momento por siempre.

Por su parte Rin no sintió nada, su pecho estaba oprimido y sus ojos no querían ver. Por ese hombre no sentía nada más que lastima, pero la culpa que sentía por haberlo hecho sentir tan mal la obligaba a corresponderle. No supo en que momento él la tomó en brazos y se la llevó al dormitorio.

Como una pluma la depositó en la cama y la desnudó, ella aún lloraba pero a diferencia de muchas anteriores veces no se resistió, se dejó hacer.

Él le hizo el amor como un desenfrenado, como si con cada embestida la hiciese un poco más suya, como si le pudiese borrar de su cabeza y corazón a ese otro imbécil que había aparecido a arruinarle la vida. Le quería hacer sentir que no había hombre que la amase como él lo hacía, que el amor que sentía era desenfrenado porque ella le pertenecía, él la necesitaba ¡Maldición! ¡La necesitaba como el aire que respiraba y ella no lo entendía!

Antes de llegar al éxtasis despegó su rostro de su cuello y la observó por completo, era hermosa y delicada como una flor. Nunca se cansaría de saborearla, nunca la dejaría libre para que otro hombre pudiese hacerlo, ella era suya. Limpió las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos y entonces en un susurro le sentenció al oído –Eres mía, Rin- y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

Él se durmió enseguida pero ella, siguió llorando hasta el amanecer. Al día siguiente sin mediar palabras cada uno se fue a su trabajo.

xxx

-Buenos días Sesshomaru, quisiera saber –su tono era irónico– ¿qué destinos tienes preparados para mi está semana?

El joven albino se encontraba en su sillón de espaldas a la puerta bebiendo un café. Esa voz lo irritaba, lo sacaba de sus cabales, pero aun así trato de no mostrar esa furia que sentía, después de todo, estaban en su empresa.

-Veo que hoy te encuentras de buen humor, Naraku –usó el mismo irónico tono-

-Es lo bueno de dormir con buena compañía- dijo viéndolo a los ojos– ¿sabes lo que es eso?

El silencio reino, ese golpe había sido bajo y muy doloroso. No, no sabía que se sentía eso, las mujeres que dormían a su lado cumplían con sus deseos pero no, no eran una buena compañía.

-Lo he experimentado en ocasiones –dijo al fin– toma, esta es la lista de asociados que tienes que visitar.

-Te lo agradezco Sesshomaru, espero que tu día sea tan bueno como el mío, adiós- sonrió.

-Maldito –musitó el joven. Era un desgraciado, solo se había aparecido para echarle en cara lo que podía disfrutar a diferencia de él. Era un canalla, un cobarde, en su interior sabía que Rin no quería estar a su lado ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar al lado de tan asqueroso ser?

-Antes de irme –volteo sobre sus talones –me gustaría tomarme unos días libres, ya sabes, mi esposa exige que le dedique tiempo. –rió por lo bajo –

Eso era el colmo, ¿días para pasar con ella? Rin se sentía mucho mejor desde que él ponía a su esposo fuera de su vida por varios días. Lo sentía, la veía feliz, la veía sonreír, este imbécil no le haría creer lo contrario.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo sin mirarlo.

xxx

-¡Kagome! Pareces una princesa en ese vestido –dijo agarrándose la cara –

-No exageres Rin –dijo algo sonrojada - ¿De verdad te parece que es el correcto? –

-Ese es, no hay otro que te pueda quedar mejor que ese. ¡Estas bellísima!

-Muchas gracias Rin –le regaló una sonrisa – pero vamos, anda, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar aún.

-Bueno, bueno pero por favor… comamos algo antes –dijo poniendo un puchero –

-Está bien –roló los ojos – eres una debilucha –le guiñó el ojos.

La muchacha se fue a quitar el vestido y arreglar cuentas con la modista. Por su parte Rin se quedó observando los hermosos vestidos de novia que colgaban por todas partes.

Ella hubiese querido una boda de ensueño… pero tuvo que conformarse con un par de firmas en el registro civil. Sintió la angustia volver aparecer en su pecho pero enseguida quitó esos pensamientos de su mente, su amiga venia en su dirección.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo – comamos algo.

Al salir se quedó estática, el hombre del que había huido por días se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia. El auto estaba estacionado frente a la tienda de la modista y él se encontraba fuera fumando un cigarro y mirando la nada.

Su amiga le soltó el agarre y se acercó a su cuñado para saludarlo.

Rin continuaba inmóvil viéndolo, hasta que su amiga la llamo y logro acercarse.

-Buenas noches, Sesshomaru –dijo seria –

-Buenas noches, Rin –no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Kagome sintió la tensión entre ambos y optó por retirarse del lugar, aludiendo a un reciente cansancio.

-Tomemos un café –dijo el hombre –

-Está bien –suspiró hondamente –

Ambos subieron en silencio al auto.

\- Espera Sesshomaru, vayamos a un lugar más privado.

Él la observó un segundo tratando de entender la reacción y enseguida tomo otro rumbo. Pasados unos quince minutos llegaron al destino.

Estacionaron frente a un gran y lujoso edificio. El bajo primero y le abrió la puerta, entraron casi en una carrera como si de algo se escondieran.

Ya en el ascensor Rin sintió que pudo recobrar el aliento, miró el marcador que indicaba los pisos hasta que se detuvo en el quinto.

Ambos entraron al apartamento en total silencio. En su mente, la muchacha se iba ideando frases sueltas que decir, frases como: "Lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar" o "amo demasiado a mi esposo", se sintió una estúpida. ¡Claro que lo de ellos funcionaria! Y que bien que lo haría –pensó para sí, pero era algo imposible se recordó.

Se dispuso a retirarse el saco de abrigo que llevaba puesto y colgarlo al lado de la puerta. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a su acompañante y decirle alguna cosa sin sentido pero éste no se lo permitió.

La acorraló contra la pared y la besó, era un beso demandante, añorado por tanto tiempo. Sus labios parecían reclamarle el estar tanto tiempo separados. Rin quedó helada, su respiración se cortó de golpe, pero no tardo en corresponderle. Sus pensamientos se habían borrado por completo y solo podía pensar en sentir ese momento tan cálido.

El joven profundizó el contacto con su lengua, como intentando en cada recorrida conocerla un poco más. Ella se sintió morir, no sabía que podía existir un contacto tan cálido y placentero, no quería que terminara nunca.

Él rompió el contacto lentamente, depositando un suave beso en sus labios y la miró a los ojos que permanecían cerrados.

-Abre los ojos, Rin –dijo con la voz ronca –

La joven obedeció, no tenia palabras.

-Pídeme que me detenga y lo haré – pero ella no tenía palabras, no podía pensar.

Se le abalanzó y volvió a unir sus labios torpemente, no tenía mucha experiencia en estos asuntos del amor. Él le acarició la mejilla y la guió, volvió a profundizar el tacto. Elevó sus piernas que no tardaron en envolverlo por la cintura.

La cargó hasta su dormitorio y junto con ella cayó sobre la cama. Separo el rostro y la observó un momento, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su respiración estaba muy agitada, ¡ella también lo quería! depositó suaves besos en su cuello que iban desde el mentón hasta el escote del vestido que llevaba puesto la joven.

Rin sentía que una electricidad le recorría el cuerpo y que se incrementaba con cada caricia de su compañero. Pero en un momento sintió algo duro entre sus piernas y todos los pensamientos negativos que la habían atormentado el día anterior la invadieron nuevamente.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? El llanto comenzó a brotar como en cascada, el joven lo notó y se paró en seco. Separo los cuerpos y la miró a los ojos, Rin instintivamente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Tiernamente pasó una mano por su espalda y la ayudo a sentarse para luego recostarla en su pecho. Con ambos brazos la abrazo fuertemente intentando calmar esas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Lo siento Rin, soy un completo idiota –dijo en un tono que acusaba ser de furia contra sí mismo –

La muchacha lo observó unos momentos, creyó que el hombre debería estar furioso con ella por arruinar el momento o algo así, pero una sonrisa volvió a su rostro al darse cuenta que no estaba con el idiota de su marido, sino con un caballero con todas las letras.

Entonces profundizó el abrazo, sentía el corazón de su compañero latir fuertemente y no quería separarse jamás.

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, Rin se separó un tanto brusca y corrió a una de las ventanas para confirmar el diluvio que se había desatado.

-Debo irme, pídeme un taxi –dijo nerviosa –

-Puedes quedarte –el joven se dirigía al mini bar.

-Eh, yo…no….

-No pasara nada Rin, yo dormiré en la otra habitación.

Se lo pensó unos segundos y termino accediendo. Le envió un mensaje de texto a su esposo diciéndole que se quedaría en la casa de Kagome, que la lluvia la había atrapado y una sarta de explicaciones más.

Sesshomaru, le quitó el teléfono de las manos, leyó el mensaje que aún no había sido enviado y enarcó una ceja. La miró y noto que la muchacha estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Entonces borró las disculpas y explicaciones y envió el texto. Acto seguido se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

-¡Oye! Es mi teléfono –bufó la joven –

-Nada de teléfonos en mi apartamento - le replicó.

-Está bien –roló los ojos -¿quieres que cocine algo?

-Haz lo que quieras.

La muchacha se dirigió a la amplia cocina pero se llevó un disgusto. El refrigerador estaba vacío, se tocó el abdomen en señal de hambre y lo miró.

-¿Acaso la tienes de adorno? –soltó una risita.

-Pediré comida – dijo secamente.

-Te lo agradezco.

xxx

-¡Maldito! –gritó enfurecido Naraku, su teléfono se estrelló contra la pared. No podía creerlo, mejor dicho, no podía entenderlo. Tan solo ayer la tenía a sus pies y hoy ya el imbécil la había engatusado otra vez.

Se sirvió una copa y se la termino de un trago, pero al servirse la siguiente se lo pensó –no puedo montar otra escena, de nada me servirá. Lo que necesitaba era borrarlo del mapa, dejarlo tan asustado que no vuelva a entrometerse en su vida. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de un buen amigo, Onigumo.

-Naraku –habló la voz del otro lado – que sorpresa, mi querido amigo.

-Déjate de estupideces, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor? –sonó irónico.

-Del tipo que tienen que ser discretos –dijo furioso – necesito que le des un buen susto a un imbécil que se está metiendo en mis asuntos.

-Interesante –soltó el hombre tras una risa –

xxx

Ya había terminado de comer y se encontraban en el sillón mirando una película. La cabeza de Rin había caído inconsciente en el hombro de Sesshomaru que trataba de mover un musculo para no despertarla. Acarició su largo cabello negro y suspiró. ¿Qué le habría hecho ese idiota para que estuviese tan lastimada internamente? No lo merecía, ella no tenia maldad ninguna –pensó.

La tomó en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, con cuidado le quitó el vestido y los zapatos y la vistió con un pijama de él. Él tomó otro y se cambió, se sentó a su lado y la vio dormir, era preciosa. Le paso la mano por la mejilla y ella se la agarro fuertemente.

Sesshomaru se sobresaltó, la muchacha aun dormía pero no le soltaba la mano, así que como pudo se recostó a su lado para luego dormirse también, tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, Rin despertó alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, al notarlo se sobresaltó. El joven Taisho se encontraba tomando su taza de café de la mañana viendo por la ventana. No llevaba camisa puesta, Rin ante la vista sintió que sus mejillas iban a quemarse en ese momento y ese calor se intensificó al verse vestida con una pijama del hombre. El al notarla despierta se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Ya hablé con Kagome, está enterada que te presentaras unas horas más tarde. –Dijo secamente – desayuna y luego mi chofer te llevará.

-Le dijiste a Kagome? ¿Qué tanto sabe de esto? –Se sobresaltó –No puedo ir a trabajar así vestida, necesito pasar por mi casa.

Él la miró detenidamente y ella pudo notar una sutil sonrisa, ¿se estaba riendo de ella?, que descaro. El muchacho tomó una caja del armario del dormitorio y se lo acercó.

-Es para ti –dijo suavemente –espero que sea de tu agrado.

No era más que otro traje como el anterior, solo que este era de pantalón y bléiser negros y la camisa blanca. La joven se ruborizó.

Él se acercó un poco más y ella creyó que la besaría en ese momento, sintió que su rostro ardía y noto que el joven aún mantenía esa sonrisa triunfadora. Le dio unas llaves, las llaves del apartamento.

-Cuando estés lista solo llama a portería y mi chofer pasara por ti –dijo mientras de colocaba la camisa y el saco – puedes usar el baño si así lo deseas.

Tomó el portafolio y se dispuso a retirarse.

-¡Espera! –Dijo ella - ¿Me llamarás?

Él se acercó y con una mano tomo su rostro para luego depositar un sutil y tierno beso en sus labios.

-¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? –dijo finalmente –

Se retiró del apartamento dejando a una Rin atónita detrás.

– ¡Que tonto, tonto y gran tonto! -pensó la muchacha. Pero su sonrisa y el cosquilleo en su estómago la acompañarían el resto del día.

 **¿Qué hago publicando un martes? Pensaba publicar todos los lunes pero, como verán casi siempre lo hago los fines de semana. Esto se debe a que estoy muy, muy ocupada con el instituto entre semana pero hoy (la ansiedad me ganó) y tuve un tiempo libre y quise adelantar porque, mis queridos lectores, se vienen tiempos difíciles (Época de parciales) y aunque trataré de ser constante tal vez me demore uno o dos días más de lo esperado.** **Nada más enviarle cariños a todos los que me leen y uno en especial a Lili (estás perdonada, aunque sí, extrañé tu rw :') )** **Espero comentarios y sugerencias... Saludos** **Eli**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7:

La lluvia de la noche anterior había limpiado toda la ciudad o eso le parecía a Rin, el sol brillaba, el verde estaba más verde, el aire estaba impregnado de un dulce a olor a flores o simplemente ella así lo notaba porque todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de mariposas.

El chofer la dejó en el trabajo minutos antes de las 11 de la mañana, Kagome ya se encontraba allí. Al verla llegar le ofreció una taza de café mientras la miraba interrogante.

-¡Oh vamos Kag, no me veas así! –dijo sonriente y sonrojada-

-Solo quiero detalles, ¡no me dejes con la intriga Rin! –soltó una risa –

-Bueno, solo comimos y luego comenzó a llover. –Suspiró – Me quedé en su casa por la tormenta.

-Y… ¡¿No pasó nada entre ustedes?! –dijo sorprendida –

-¡Kagome! ¡Qué cosas piensas! –sus mejillas ya no podían ser más rojas –

Ambas comenzaron a reír descontroladamente. En ese momento el teléfono de Kagome comenzó a sonar, tratando de recobrar la voz atendió.

-Diga, sí Inu estoy en el trabajo, ¡¿Que pasó qué?! salgo para allá.

-Kagome ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Rin preocupada –

-Parece que golpearon al padre de Inuyasha anoche, lo tienen hospitalizado.

-Oh, voy contigo, quiero acompañarte y a Sesshomaru, deben estar todos muy preocupados.

-No Rin, escucha, hazte cargo del orfanato mientras vuelvo. Más tarde enviaré una persona para que te releve.

-Está bien, pero me llamas en cuanto sepas algo.

Se pasó la tarde trabajando tratando de aplacar los nervios. Había intentado comunicarse con Sesshomaru pero le había resulto imposible. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido al señor Taisho? –Pensó tras un suspiro.

xxx

El hombre entró en la oficina caminando velozmente, sus platinados cabellos parecían flotar de tras de sí por la velocidad que llevaba. Detrás del escritorio, se encontraba el otro hombre, rojos sus ojos y maquiavélica su sonrisa.

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí Sesshomaru –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras el otro hombre avanzaba.

No le dio tiempo de defenderse, el puño del joven Taisho se estrelló contra su rostro, era un dolor conocido –pensó.

Pero esta vez no se iba a dejar humillar, le devolvió el golpe pero Sesshomaru pareció no inmutarse, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le propino otro golpe que lo hizo caer contra el suelo, enseguida volvió a abalanzarse sobre él. Los golpes continuaron con furia, ambos sentían la sed por herir al otro.

En ese momento la secretaria de Naraku entró en la oficina y se escandalizó ante la escena. Varios empleados se acercaron a separar a los dos hombres que aún se encontraban enroscados en su furia.

-Esto no se va a quedar así –dijo el hombre de los ojos rojos limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su boca –

-La próxima vez que te metas con mi familia no seré tan gentil, escoria –escupió Sesshomaru furioso.

Salió de ahí como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se sacudió el traje y se subió en el auto, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

-Rin.

-Seshh… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?

-Nada, él está bien, parece que fue un intento de robo.

-¿Me quedo tranquila entonces? ¿Tú necesitas algo?

-Te necesito a ti, ¿Cuándo podré verte?

-Sessh! Basta, te estoy hablando enserio.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, luego te llamo.

-Cuídate.

xxx

La tarde continuo tranquila para la muchacha luego de que le contestara la llamada. Habló con Kagome para preguntarle cómo estaba la situación y si necesitaba algo y esto la tranquilizó aún más. Luego de culminado el papeleo del día, su relevo llegó y se pudo retirar.

Pasó por los amplios pasillos del lugar y vio a los niños jugar en el patio interno, varios se acercaron a ella para ofrecerle besos y alguna que otra flor que habían arrancado de los jardines.

Ojala pudiesen conseguir todos un bonito hogar-pensó la muchacha. Ella no había tenido la misma la suerte. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y lo que consideró un buen hogar, se vino abajo con la repentina muerte de su madrastra cuando apenas tenía 10 años.

Llegó a su casa en unos minutos luego de tomar el taxi. Entró, todo estaba en silencio, se quitó los zapatos, sentía la sensación de que todo explotaría en cualquier momento, pero se sentía tranquila. Ya no sentía que estuviese tan sola en el mundo. Tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Hola Sango, habla Rin ¿Cómo estás?

-Rin ¡muchacha, hasta que decides llamar! ¿Cómo estás?

-Perdóname Sango, es que han pasado muchas cosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo algo preocupada.

-Sí, solo me preguntaba, si puedo pasar la noche contigo.

-Claro, te espero, ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-No tranquila, nos vemos en la noche.

Colgó la llamada y se dejó caer en el sillón. Enseguida sintió que la puerta se abría y se puso de pie, para dirigirse al dormitorio. Tomó un bolso, y comenzó a colocar ropa dentro.

-¿¡A dónde demonios piensas ir!? –dijo su esposo furioso al tiempo que arrojaba el bolso contra el suelo.

Rin lo miró -¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro? –Notó que tenía un ojo negro y algo hinchado.

-¡Tu querido hombrecito vino a mi oficina a golpearme sin razón! –Le gritó molesto - ¡trata de tenerlo controlado!

-¿Sin razón? –Dijo dudosa, tratando de entender la situación – ¡No me digas que fuiste capaz de golpear a su padre por tus estúpidos celos!

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice? -La tomó violentamente de un brazo –

-Suéltame ahora mismo o llamaré a la policía –dijo furiosa entre dientes –

-¿Ahora te revelas? Dime ¿a dónde iras? ¿Tu hombrecito te dará acilo? ¡Sigues siendo mi maldita esposa!

-Solo suéltame –dijo mientras sentía que sus lágrimas salían a borbotones –

xxx

El joven Taisho se dirigía al hospital donde se encontraba su padre. Las cosas no podían seguir así, tenía que tomar acciones y pronto porque más personas podrían resultar heridas. Al entrar al hospital choco de frente con el rostro de la mujer de su padre.

-Sesshomaru, menos mal que viniste, tu padre no deja de preguntar por ti.

-¿En qué habitación se encuentra?

-298 por el pasillo –le señaló –

El hombre entró en silencio en la habitación señalada notando de repente, que los años le habían caído encima a su viejo padre. Lo observó detenidamente unos instantes tratando de analizar las heridas ocasionadas y notó que no eran tan graves como se las había imaginado.

-Espero que valga la pena, Sesshomaru –dijo el hombre sentándose en la cama –

-Esto no volverá a suceder, padre. –mirando hacia la ventana –

-Te dije que sería un dolor de cabeza, pero tú te empeñas en seguir metido en el mismo rollo – dijo algo enojado – ¡pueden matarte Sesshomaru, no lo van a dudar! –

-No dramatices, nada de eso va a pasar–

En ese momento, Inuyasha se hizo presente en la habitación:

-¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Eres un imbécil! –dijo con furia a su hermano –

-Tú y yo sabemos que todo esto es obra suya, se merecía mucho más de lo que… -Lo cortó

-¿Y Rin imbécil? Ya la dejó hospitalizada una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no volverá a suceder? ¡Trata de controlar tus impulsos!

Se lo pensó un momento… tenía razón, había actuado sin usar la cabeza y probablemente Rin en ese momento estaba pagando por las consecuencias de eso.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –le gritó su hermano –

-Sesshomaru –habló su padre – haz lo que tengas que hacer, tienes mi apoyo en esto.

El joven Taisho se apresuró en salir de la habitación, ya tenía claro que tenía que hacer, iría donde estaba el inicio del problema de Rin: su padre. Condujo hasta la empresa un tanto alterado, tenía que hacer algo, las cosas no podían seguir así. Entro en el gran edificio y subió cuatro pisos en ascensor, tiempo que utilizó para tratar de pensar una estrategia para el asunto. Entro en la oficina del hombre.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿a qué debo la visita? – dijo un tanto sorprendido.

-Vengo para hablar sobre Rin –cerró la puerta detrás de sí –

-¿Que tienes que ver con ella? –no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo –

-Se lo que has hecho con el imbécil de Naraku –

El silencio reinó la habitación.

-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo acomodándose en su silla –

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo –dijo mirándolo fijamente - ¿Cuánto te pagó?

-No sé de qué hablas, a mí nadie me ha pagado –

-Bien, veámoslo desde otro lado – dijo sacando una papel de su chaqueta – Te dejaré mi numero anotado aquí y me dices cuanto quieres para no interferir más en la vida de Rin. –Se da la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

-Quiero que me asegures un puesto en la empresa –dijo al fin – la suma ya la podremos arreglar.

-Está hecho –mirándolo por encima del hombro –

-Un gusto hacer negocios contigo, Sesshomaru.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el escritorio quedando frente a frente con el hombre que aun permanecía sentado.

-Que quede claro, no somos socios, no podría serlo de una escoria de padre como tú. –dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

xxx

-Me voy con Sango unos días hasta que todo esto pase –dijo entre llanto –

-No puedes dejarme así – dijo agarrándose la cabeza –

-No voy a dejarte, solo déjame por una vez mis propias decisiones – dijo tratando de calmarlo – esta situación no puede continuar así, no soy un objeto que puedas pagar para tener.

El hombre se quedó en silencio pensando en esas palabras. La mujer que tenía enfrente no era la misma con la que se había casado y algo en su interior le decía que esta vez usando la fuerza, no podría obtener nada.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver? –dijo tratando de calmar el tono.

-Solo me iré unos días, hasta que mis ideas estén claras.

-¿Vas a dejarme? –preguntó resignado mirándola a los ojos –

-Solo déjame pensar las cosas –dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la casa –

El hombre al quedarse solo, tomo el teléfono y llamó a su amigo, necesitaba hablar con alguien para aclarar las ideas.

Tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección de Sango, enseguida de eso, su teléfono sonó, era su padre.

-Buenas noches padre

-Rin, necesitamos hablar, dime en dónde estás.

-Mejor dime dónde estás tú y voy a tu encuentro.

-Ven a casa, te esperaré.

Le pidió al conductor que cambiara de rumbo para encontrarse con su padre en ese momento. No sabía si estaba preparada mentalmente para lidiar con otro hombre en ese día, pero prefería sacárselo de encima, a fin de cuentas, no era que le agradase ver a su padre a menudo.

Al llegar entró en la casa sin tocar, su padre se encontraba en el sillón de la casa esperándola.

-Siéntate Rin, ponte cómoda –dijo algo cordial –

-Solo dime lo que quieres –

-Te quería comentar, que rompí todo trato con tu esposo. Puedes separarte en cuanto lo desees.

Rin quedó atónita, se tuvo que sentar porque sus piernas parecían no funcionarle en ese momento. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró a su padre, buscando más respuestas.

-Conseguí una mejor oferta, con un mejor negociante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas la incrédula querida hija, el hombre con el que te has revolcado este último tiempo ha pagado una buena suma por ti.

Las palabras entraron en su cabeza cual bala, se sentía atravesada, herida, ultrajada y por sobre todo traicionada. Las cosas no podían estar peor. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, las lágrimas volvían a brotar otra vez, antes de salir sintió:

-¡Oh vamos niña alégrate! Por lo menos no estarás con alguien por obligación.

Comenzó a caminar por la cera sin rumbo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Se sentó en la plaza de un parque y dejo que las emociones la desbordaran, lo necesitaba, se desahogó cuanto pudo y luego tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Kohaku, ¿puedes venir por mí?

-Rin, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pásame tu ubicación en un mensaje iré por ti –dijo algo nervioso.

-Está bien.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos que su amigo llego a su encuentro. Subió en el auto y lo abrazo fuertemente, dejando nuevamente sus lágrimas brotar. El joven condujo hasta el apartamento que compartía con su hermana y en brazos entró a la muchacha hasta su habitación. Rin parecía tan pequeña en ese estado y tan frágil.

Luego de llorar por un buen rato dejó que el cansancio se adueñara de su cuerpo y se durmió. No quería pensar más. Deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón no despertar, para no tener que soportar tanta carga.

xxx

-Mira en lo que te has convertido –dijo divertido el hombre que acababa de llegar observando a su compañero algo ebrio en el sillón –

-No digas nada – dijo algo molesto – siéntate y sírvete lo que quieras.

-Ahora dime, ¿quién era el viejo al que golpeé en la mañana? –dijo algo curioso, ya con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-Es una historia un poco larga Onigumo.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra, querido amigo.

-Es el padre de un imbécil que ha estado detrás de Rin.

-Y… ¿que opina Rin de eso? – dijo algo divertido –

-Esta algo… confundida.

-No puedes retenerla Naraku, desde el principio sabías que esa muchachita no era como cualquier mujerzuela, no la puedes detener con algo de dinero.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Alterándose un poco – solo que no encuentro la forma de dejarla ir, no puedo... no quiero.

-Mira el lado positivo, no te ha dejado, solo se ha tomado un tiempo para pensar –dijo entre risas – yo en su lugar hubiese salido corriendo a la primera.

-Que alentador –roló los ojos –

-Lo que digo, amigo, es que debes despertar ese cariño que ella siente por ti, porque créeme, algo siente.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Debes lograr que ella quiera pasar más tiempo cerca de ti, se me ocurre algo, pero es algo… arriesgado.

-No me interesa, hay que hacerlo.

xxx

Rin despertó sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba horrores, sintió que alguien conversaba a su alrededor y al abrir los ojos vio a su amiga Sango con el joven Miroku.

-Rin, ¿cómo te encuentras? –dijo su amiga –

-Algo cansada de hecho ¿qué hace él aquí? –algo confundida –

-Oh, pensaba contártelo, estamos saliendo hace un tiempo.

-Fue un flechazo desde el primer instante mi querida Rin –dijo el joven –

-Jeje, me lo imagino, ¿qué hora es? Ya debería estar en el trabajo, ¡Kagome va a matarme!

-Tranquila, Kagome está en la sala hablando con Kohaku e Inuyasha. Sesshomaru viene en camino.

-¡No quiero verlo! –Se sobresaltó – dile que no venga.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Rin ¿pasó algo que quieras contarnos?

-Solo tuve una noche horrible, nada que ya no sepan.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono.

-¿Hola...?

-Buenos días, ¿habló con la señora Onegui?

-Si con ella habla, ¿qué sucede?

-Tenemos a su esposo hospitalizado en la central, al parecer fue herido de bala en el abdomen, lo estamos por entrar a cirugía.

-Voy para ahí. –colgó –

Rin se levantó casi en un vuelo de la cama, no hizo falta muchos arreglos, porque había dormido vestida. En un santiamén ya estaba fuera del dormitorio, paso por la sala y paró a disculparse con si amiga, comentándole brevemente lo ocurrido.

-Te llevo – dijo Inuyasha –

-Te lo agradezco –

-Iremos todos –dijo Kagome –

-¿Qué sucede? –era la voz de Sesshomaru que acababa de llegar –

-Vete, no quiero verte – sus lágrimas volvían a brotar –

-Rin, hablemos ¿qué sucede? –

-Sesshomaru, vete, no es un buen momento – habló Kagome.

El hombre dejo pasar a las mujeres que rápidamente subieron al auto. Tomo del brazo a su hermano tratando de obtener más información.

-Te dije que controlaras tus impulsos.

-No entiendo que está pasando.

-Le dispararon a Naraku, solo espero que tu no tengas nada que ver en esto.

Dicho esto, se retiro con ambas mujeres en dirección al hospital. Sesshomaru ppr su parte quedó algo confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

xxx

 **¡Disculpen la demora! les dejo mis cariños a todos y espero sus review.** **Eli**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8:

Entraron en el hospital tratando de mantener la calma. La joven Rin iba muy nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido y aún lloraba como si no pudiese contenerse.

En su interior pensaba que si ese hombre moría ese día, sus problemas acabarían de una vez. Pero la realidad era que no quería que eso sucediese. Ella deseaba que ese hombre pudiera tener un final agradable, que encontrase la forma de continuar con su vida de una mejor forma.

Su vida no había sido fácil y ella lo sabía, era de las pocas personas que conocían su historia. Había nacido en una familia humilde, sus padres trabajaban duro para poder darles lo mejor a él y a su hermano. Pero todo cambio cuando su hermano pequeño enfermo de cáncer. Él tenía apenas 7 años y se vio en la necesidad de cuidar a su hermano día y noche para que sus padres pudiesen trabajar.

Por un incidente en la fábrica en la que trabajaba su madre, se quedó sin empleo y dedico su tiempo a velar por la salud de su hijo. Naraku quedo excluido de todo cuidado, al ser el mayor consideraban que no necesitaba tantos cuidados. Así fue aprendiendo a cuidarse solo, a ser egoísta y no pensar en nadie más que en si mismo.

Cuando su hermano murió, todo se vino abajo. Su madre se hundió en una depresión de la que nunca pudo salir y su padre se volcó al alcoholismo cosa que lo volvió agresivo con su esposa y lo llevó a perder el empleo luego. El joven vio muchas veces como su madre era violentamente golpeada por su padre y hasta el también llego a ser víctima de esa violencia.

Con todo eso, continuó sus estudios y fue en ese ámbito que conoció a su fiel amigo Onigumo. Con 15 años se fue a vivir con él y su familia. Terminaron sus estudios y entraron en el mundo de los negocios olvidando todo lo pasado. Tiempo después se enteró que su madre se había suicidado hacia un par de meses y que su padre, seguía sumido en el alcohol.

La coraza que había creado era dura y resistente y no dejaba ver al pequeño niño tan herido que aún estaba dentro. Rin lo había descubierto un par de veces y había logrado llegar hasta él.

Se encontraron con Koga que hablaba con una enfermera.

-Koga, ¿cómo está Naraku? –dijo algo nerviosa.

-Rin, tranquila, pasemos a mi oficina y hablaremos.

El joven la guió hasta el lugar donde anteriormente ella también había estado. Kagome no la dejo sola ni un segundo, en cambio Inuyasha se disculpó y salió del hospital para hacer una llamada por teléfono.

-Él está estable, quédate tranquila.

-¿La bala afecto algún órgano?

-No, estuvo cerca pero no, igual así, lo dejaremos en observación hasta que despierte.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Koga. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Cuando despierte te avisaré, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que le paso?

-Aún no, ¿cómo llegó al hospital?

-Lo encontraron tirado en puerta de su casa, un vecino llamó a la ambulancia.

-Kagome tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar ropa para él, quizás cuando vuelva esté despierto.

-Está bien Rin, pídele a Inuyasha que te lleve. Yo me quedaré aquí y te avisaré cualquier novedad.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar en busca de Inuyasha. Lo encontró en la puerta esperándola.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora chiquilla?

-Vamos a casa, tengo que traer ropa para la estadía.

-Está bien, sube –dijo abriendo la puerta del auto –

La marcha comenzó en silencio, la muchacha iba muy pensativa por todo lo sucedido en el día.

-Oye… no sé qué habrá hecho el idiota de Sesshomaru, pero puedo apostar a que sus intenciones no eran lastimarte –dijo rompiendo el silencio –

-No sé si pueda perdonarlo, es un tema muy delicado –

-Desde que te conoció ha cambiado mucho, ya no es el frío hombre que tenía como hermano –soltó una risa –dale la oportunidad de que te explique lo sucedido, estoy seguro que tendrá sus razones.

-Lo voy a considerar –dijo dejando salir un suspiro – pero por ahora, prefiero ocuparme de este asunto.

-Está bien, pero solo no olvides que cuentas con nosotros sea cual sea tu decisión.

Inuyasha aparcó el auto fuera de la casa de Rin. La joven bajó y entro silenciosa en la casa. Cuando ya estuvo dentro, el muchacho tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hermano.

-Naraku está fuera de peligro, pero su recuperación será larga. Ahora dime, ¿tuviste algo que ver?

-Inuyasha, si lo hubiese hecho, el idiota no lo estaría contando.

-¡Pues trata de contenerte!, Rin está hecha un saco de nervios por todo lo sucedido.

-Mantenme al tanto de todo -

-Pásate por mi casa en la noche, hablaremos con detalle.

xxx

Entro en la habitación que compartía con aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado y no pudo, contener las lágrimas. Ya estando sola, se desahogó profundamente. La sensación que tuvo en el momento que la habían llamado del hospital en la mañana no dejaba de atormentarla. En ese momento se sintió liberada de un gran peso, pensó que si ese hombre moría en ese instante todos sus problemas se solucionarían.

No era tan fácil como cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada hubiera pasado. Las cosas no se solucionaban pagando por su libertad ni cambiando de dueño su vida, ni mucho menos poniéndole una bala a Naraku, eso lo tenía claro. Le hubiese gustado que Sesshomaru entendiese eso, pero se sentía traicionada en todos los sentidos, porque en el fondo, creyó que él la entendía.

Tomó un bolso y puso las cosas para su esposo, ordenó un poco el dormitorio y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó al living notó algo que le llamó la atención: sobre la mesa habían los restos de la noche anterior, Naraku no había estado solo y tal vez esa persona supiera que fue lo que sucedió realmente. Tendría que esperar para saber la respuesta.

xxx

La cabeza parecía explotarle de aturdimiento, intentaba abrir los ojos pero la luz de la habitación le dolía.

Sentía una voz a lo lejos, en un tono maquiavélico… despierta… despierta… vamos amigo, despierta…

-Qué… ¿qué pasó? –dijo algo confuso.

-Oh vamos, ¿me dirás que no recuerdas? –soltó una risa

Lo pensó unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!–Dijo levantando el tono – eres un desgraciado.

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera – la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía –

-¡Pegarme un tiro! ¿Enserio? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Pudiste matarme!

-Pero no lo hice amigo, no lo hice –se levantó de la cama –

-Esto no tiene sentido –se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡estás loco!

-Escucha, estás vivo ¿sí? , ahora hay que continuar con lo acordado. A partir de ahora eres un hombre diferente, renovado.

El hombre en la cama lo miraba anonadado, no podía entender como ese tipo podía estar tan tranquilo luego de haberle pegado un tiro, era increíble.

-Necesito que te vayas, necesito pensar y descansar –volvió sus manos a la cabeza –

-Está bien –dijo sonriente – por cierto… trata de pensar que le dirás a todos sobre… ya sabes… el agujero en tu estómago –soltó una risita algo fastidiosa – avisaré que despertaste.

Onigumo se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación, en el camino se cruzó con una apurada Rin que entraba en el hospital en dirección al despacho de Koga. Decidió entonces saludarla y darle la noticia de que su esposo había despertado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en el corredor y Rin sintió que su sangre se helaba. Se acercó a la joven con una sonrisa y le dio un apretado abrazo.

-Rin, ¡que gusto verte!

La joven lo miraba estupefacta mientras Koga los observaba a ambos tratando de analizar lo que sucedía.

-Vengo de la habitación de Naraku, ya despertó y está preguntando por ti. – Un silencio incomodo invadió el espacio y fue Koga quien tuvo que romperlo para sacar a Rin de su trance.

-Vamos Rin, hablare con ambos.

Con Onigumo se habían conocido en la preparatoria y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Fue por él que conoció a su esposo y él mismo sirvió se intermediario para cerrar el trato con el padre de la chica, excusándose de que era lo mejor que podría pasarle.

En ese momento la joven sintió que su amigo era una persona totalmente diferente, ese hombre no tenía escrúpulos ni corazón.

Rin siguió a Koga por los pasillos en silencio, sujetaba contra su pecho el bolso con la ropa de su esposo y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas. Entraron en la habitación blanca en su totalidad encontrándose allí con su joven esposo recostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Dejó a un lado el bolso y se dirigió hasta él, lo miró a los ojos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Había caído, eso estaba claro.

-Buenas tardes señor Onegui, mi nombre es Koga Hakatima y soy el doctor a cargo de la cirugía que recibió.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, la operación fue un éxito. La bala no dañó ningún órgano pero aun así la recuperación le llevara tiempo. Te mantendré en observación 24 horas más y si todo va bien, podrás irte a casa.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar. Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y fue ella la que decidió hablar primero.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Dios mío, creí… ¡Dios! –Las lágrimas volvían a salir.

-Tranquila estoy bien –dijo pasando una mano por su cabello – no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó… Sé que, salí a buscarte estabas muy enojada y me preocupé –Suspiró hondamente- Luego escuché las gomas de un auto y un ruido fuerte y… todo se oscureció.

-Me gustaría que nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

-Tranquila la culpa no es tuya, me he comportado como un idiota desde el momento en el que te conocí. Es solo que, me aterra la idea de perderte Rin, no podría soportarlo.

-Rayos ¡calla!, me confundes aún más –se llevó ambas manos a su rostro- Una vez que siento que tengo el control de mi vida, no sé qué demonios hacer con ella.

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención – se quedaron en silencio unos minutos – de ahora en más, ya no voy a retenerte, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, lo prometo.

-No voy a dejarte estando así.

El hombre comenzó a sollozar y se abrazó de la muchacha.

-Gracias Rin, eres hermosa…

xxx

Sesshomaru se encontraba solo en su casa, tomando un vaso con alguna bebida que lo hiciera relajarse un poco. No sabía cómo actuar ahora, tal vez todo había sido un error y no debería haberse metido en una situación tan compleja.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el amplio sillón, ni él mismo podía converse de eso. Estaba completamente loco por esa jovencita a la que solo había podido robarle un beso. Debería pensar muy bien sus próximas jugadas, pero se algo estaba seguro: no dejaría que ese imbécil se saliera con la suya.

Su teléfono sonó:

-Sesshomaru, a tu padre le acaban de dar de alta en el hospital. Me pidió que te llame porque quiere verte.

-Gracias Izayoi, pasaré por su casa en una hora.

-Te lo agradezco.

xxx

-Me quedaré contigo esta noche –dijo la joven sentada a un lado de la cama de hospital –

-No Rin, no es sano para ti. Vete a descansar yo no iré a ningún lado.

-Está bien, mañana vendré temprano, la policía quiere tomarte declaración.

La idea que había tenido su amigo era descabellada y sin sentido. Pero ahora que ya estaba en marcha tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Al salir de la habitación choco con su amiga que la esperaba paciente sentada en la sala de espera.

-Kagome! No tenías por qué esperar. Yo ya me iba a casa.

-Vendrás a mi casa y comerás algo, no voy a dejarte sola, vamos.

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo Kag…

-Inuyasha seguro cocinará algo para ambas, te darás una ducha caliente y descansaras.

-Kagome, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime, lo que sea.

-Verás, Naraku dice que al salir de casa un auto lo atacó y fue cuando recibió el disparo…

-Y tú ¿tienes idea de quien pudo haber sido? ¿Tiene enemigos?

-Los tiene pero… tengo miedo de que Sessh…

-¡Oh no! Eso es imposible. Lo poco que conozco a mi cuñado puedo decirte que él no sería capaz de tal cosa.

-Bueno, el pagó a mi padre para que dejara de hacer negocios con Naraku y así poder… no sé… ¿dejarme libre para él?

-Me parece que te estás haciendo muchas teorías y no has hablado nada con él, deberías hacerlo, seguro tiene una explicación. Pero respecto al disparo, podría poner las manos en el fuego por él.

-Todo es tan confuso Kagome…

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. –le dio un fuerte abrazo –

xxx

-Hijo, me he enterado que Onegui está hospitalizado, ¿acaso tienes algo que ver en todo esto?

-No padre, no tengo nada que ver. –dijo algo enfadado, estaba cansado de que se lo acusara injustamente-

-Pero... ¿fue él entonces el que mandó a darme una golpiza para dejarte un mensaje?

-Estoy seguro –

-Lo relevaré del cargo inmediatamente y a todo aquel que esté involucrado con ese mafioso.

-No, deje que yo me encargue, eso sería muy arriesgado.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que ahora estas al mando de la compañía. Tienes que estar a la altura.

El joven se retiró del lugar sin mediar palabra alguna. Debería calmarse y pensar muy bien las jugadas. Subió al auto y se dirigió a la casa de su hermano. En menos de media hora ya estaba aparcando el auto en la puerta.

Golpeó la puerta y fue su mismo hermano quien le abrió y lo hizo pasar.

En el sillón se encontraban Rin y Kagome que enseguida de levantaron al verlo entrar.

-Kagome, vamos a comprar la cena, así ellos pueden conversar tranquilos –dijo Inuyasha

Ambos se retiraron del lugar. La joven Rin al verse sola con ese hombre corrió a sus brazos para refugiarse en su pecho.

-No puedo más con todo esto –dijo entre lágrimas –

Él la llevó hasta el sillón para que ambos estén más cómodos. Luego de unos minutos de llanto la joven pudo formular una pregunta:

-¿Tienes algo que ver con el tiroteo? –Se lo habían preguntado varias veces en ese día, pero no le había preocupado tanto que le creyeran como en ese momento –

-No, no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte.

-Y... ¿por qué hiciste ese trato con mi padre? –dijo acomodando el tono de voz

-Fui un idiota, solo quería brindarte un poco de poder de decisión sobre tu vida.

-No estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte.

-Lo haces – apoyó una mano en su rodilla – solo dame espacio para poder pensar las cosas.

-Estaré aquí para lo que necesites –

 **Hola!! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, disculpen la demora y espero como siempre que sea de su agrado!**

 **Abrazo apretado ! Eli**


	9. Capítulo 9

Se recostó en la cama que Kagome había preparado para ella y sintió como cada trozo de su cuerpo reclamaba por el descanso tan ansiado a lo largo del día. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para lograrlo.

Entonces sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, abrió los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Kagome, pasa, aún no me he dormido.

-No quería despertarte, solo saber si estabas a gusto y necesitabas algo…

-Te agradezco por todo, eres muy amable.

La joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dejó ir un suspiro profundo, cerrando los ojos le dijo

-Sesshomaru acaba de irse, está muy preocupado por todo y me ha pedido que lo mantenga al tanto. No quiere presionarte.

-Lo sé, es un muchacho muy empecinado. - dijo dejando escapar un risa.

-Te quiere Rin, esa es la verdad y se preocupa demasiado por ti. ¿Haz podido quitarte las dudas respecto al incidente con Naraku?

-Si, confío en él, dudo que tenga algo que ver.

-Me alegro que sea así, ¿qué harás ahora?

-No lo sé, estoy muy confundida. No puedo dejar solo a mi esposo en el hospital, no podría hacerlo… Pero creo que esta situación me permitirá tomar mis propias decisiones. Estoy pensando en alquilar algún apartamento o algo…

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda! - dijo una sonriente Kagome- te apoyaré en lo que necesites, ahora descansa - apagó la luz y se retiró del cuarto.

La joven Rin, tomó un relajante que le había ofrecido el doctor Koga y pudo por esa noche, descansar tranquilamente. A partir de ese momento tendría que tomar muchas decisiones sobre su vida y su futuro, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar por una vida mejor.

xx

Muy temprano en la mañana se dirigió al hospital. Estaba decidida a trabajar ese día, si quería mudarse debía hacerlo, pero antes de eso tendría que hablar con su esposo para hacerle saber su decisión. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar ante eso, pero iba preparada contra todo, o eso creía. Ya se imaginaba a su esposo, enfurecido en la camilla del hospital, diciendo cosas como "tu vida no te pertenece" o dando razones como "porque eres mi maldita esposa. Sintió miedo por un momento, pero siguió adelante con la decisión.

Ya en el hospital, entró en la habitación con una sonrisa y tratando de que no se le notaran los nervios.

\- Buenos días

El hombre se encontraba sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro seguramente para matar el rato.

\- Buen día Rin, creí que no te vería hasta tarde, ¿qué haces tan temprano?

\- Es que trabajo en la mañana, le avisé a Kagome que llegaría más tarde para poder visitarte. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

\- Algo dolorido, pero con los calmantes todo va bien. No me han dejado levantarme de esta maldita cama…

La chica rió ante el comentario, tomó aire y le dijo

-Debemos hablar…

-Lo sé - dijo acomodándose en la cama- me llamó tu padre, dijo que rompía el trato conmigo. Supongo que quieres el divorcio, ya no debes quedarte aquí.

\- Sesshomaru Taisho… él solo ha intentado ayudarme. Pero la realidad es, que estoy cansada de que los demás tomen decisiones por mi. Quiero ser yo la que decida sobre mi vida y las personas que quiero en ella.

\- No me opondré si lo que quieres es separarte de mi …

\- Déjame continuar -dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de él - fuimos amigos en algún momento y recuerdo esa persona con mucho cariño. No quiero dejarte solo, ni siquiera sé si lo que quiero es separarme. Pero de algo estoy segura, no podemos vivir juntos.

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir? - Su tono era tranquilo y comprensivo, cosa que sorprendió a Rin notoriamente.

\- No lo sé, creo que alquilaré un apartamento o viviré con Sango, ella ya me lo había ofrecido.

\- Esta bien, depositaré en tu cuenta bancaria algo del dinero que tenía preparado para tu padre. Se que no compensará todo lo ocurrido pero, te servira de ayuda para que comiences.

\- No es necesario Naraku, yo…

\- Lo haré, aunque me digas que no. Aunque parezca absurdo, te amo Rin y espero lo mejor para ti. No me alcanzará la vida para pedirte perdón por todo y creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

\- Todos podemos equivocarnos y por amor al amigo que me acompañó en momentos difíciles en mi vida, quiero darte la oportunidad para que cambies.

La joven se levantó, depositó un beso en su mejilla y se retiró del lugar. Estaba confundida, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su esposo. Algo tenía claro: no podía echarse atrás en la decisión que había tomado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía un poco más libre.

xx

El joven Taisho se encontraba sentado en la cómoda silla de su oficina. Toda la mañana la había perdido nadando en sus pensamientos respecto a la conversación que había tenido con Rin. No puedo obligarla -pensó, Ya le dí herramientas suficientes para que decida que hacer suspiró un tanto enojado... ¿y si la confusión no le permite darse cuenta?. Justo en ese momento entró su hermano, saludandolo en voz alta y sin tocar la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes Sesshomaru ¿Ya almorzaste?

\- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

\- Vamos, te traigo buenas noticias…

\- No quiero saber nada de la empresa por hoy -dijo tomando su saco para retirarse- adiós.

\- ¡Espera! no es sobre la empresa que quiero hablarte, es sobre Rin.

El albino volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarte, el tema evidentemente le interesaba.

\- Se mudará de su casa - soltó el joven.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Se lo dijo a Kagome ayer en la noche y hoy le pidió ayuda para buscar un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Sesshomaru esbozo una leve sonrisa y prosiguió a retirarse rápidamente.

\- Feh! no esperaba que me agradecieras, idiota.

 **xxx**

 **Hola! luego de tanto tiempo regresé. Pido disculpas por abandonar este fic, hace unos días reflexionando me di cuenta que debía darle un final. Lo dejé por algunos problemas personales que cortaron mi inspiración. ¡Pero aquí estoy!**

 **Realicé algunas correcciones en los capítulos anteriores y espero de corazón poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Eli**


	10. ¿Libre?

Los días siguientes se quedó en la casa de su amiga Kagome. Ella no le había permitido que le falte nada y Rin en cambio, se dejó mimar un poco.

Estaba realmente contenta, había visitado varios lugares en el centro que podrían ser su próximo hogar. Aún no lo podía creer. Algo en el fondo de su corazón no le permitía dejar de ver a Naraku. Hacía unos días que le habían dado de alta en el hospital y ella aprovechaba las tardes para visitarlo y ayudarlo con los quehaceres del hogar.

El en cambio, se sentía mejor. Evidentemente estaba algo decaído por la situación y por no tener bajo control a la bella joven, pero en el fondo había entendido que esa no era la forma de tratar a la mujer que amaba tanto.

Había empezado a ir a terapia e inte taba dejar los vicios como el alcohol, para poder hacerla sentir mejor.

Rin le comentaba todo esto en un apartamento vacío del centro de la ciudad a un joven Albino que la observaba inexpresivamente. Ambos de encontraban sentados en medio de la habitación vacía tomando un café.

\- Ya te lo dije Sesshomaru, Naraku no es tan malo como parece -las imágenes de él violentandola vinieron a su cabeza y se dio una pausa para reformular lo que había querido decir- Mira, su vida no fue fácil y creo que eso lo hizo convertirse en la persona que es.

\- Yo sigo pensando que es un idiota.- dijo cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos-

La joven río internamente ante la actitud del joven. Dejó su café a un lado y se acercó a su rostro, depositando un sutil beso en los labios del muchacho. Sintió sus mejillas arder y pude notar al separarse una imperceptible sonrisa en la cara de su pareja.

El por su parte se sorprendió ante el acto de Rin. La tomo de la nuca y profundizó el beso recostandola en las maderas del piso.

Su relación había avanzado bastante ahora que Naraku ya no podía someterla. No podía olvidar todo lo ocurrido y cada vez que sentía su nombre le hervia la sangre, mucho más si salía de los labios de su bella ¿novia? aún no tenían nada decidido. Pero por lo pronto, disfrutaba de sus sutiles caricias.

xxx

Naraku se encontraba en su casa. Aún le dolía la herida y le costaba movilizarse con normalidad, el médico le había recomendado hacer fisioterapia un par de veces a la semana y se dirigía hacia allí cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta con familiaridad.

\- Mi querido amigo, ¡mira en que te ha convertido esa chiquilla!

\- Onigumo vete, ya te he dicho que no quiero verte nunca más- dijo con un deje de furia-

-Oh vamos! ¿te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente? No lo permitiré.

-No te entrometas, y por nada del mundo te acerques a Rin o no respondo.

-Que interesante... creí que lo que sentías por esa mujerzuela era solo obsesión. No me digas qué - se acercó con una maquiavélica sonrisa - ¿El gran Naraku está enamorado de una prostituta?

No tardó en sentir un puñetazo en su cara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

\- No te atrevas a dirigirte a ella de esa forma, ¡imbécil! - dijo ya no pudiendo contener la furia.

\- Había olvidado que eras tú el único que podía referirse a ella de esa forma - contestó riendose luego de levantarse - me iré, pero te aseguro que esto no quedará así, será muy divertido.

Una vez afuera pensó -esa chiquilla me las va a pagar-

Naraku se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo. Tenía razón, había sido una completa basura con ella, no se merecía si quiera que le dedicara tiempo de sus días. Pero estaba completamente seguro que a partir de ahí dejaría libre su camino para que fuese felíz. Aunque eso signifique, tener que sacrificar su propia felicidad.


	11. Planes

Los días pasaron rápido con la cuestión de los preparativos de boda. Rin estuvo muy ocupada ayudando a su amiga, hasta parecía más emocionada que ella.

\- Kagome, ¡falta tan poco para el gran día! Debes estar muy emocionada. Aunque te veo muy tranquila - frunciendo el ceño- yo en tu lugar estaría con los pelos de punta.

\- jajaja calma, estoy tranquila porque estoy segura de mi decisión. - dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

\- No sabes el gusto que me da - la abraza- te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.

Kagome sabía que Rin no había tenido la boda de sus sueños, pero la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, ella solo tenía que ceder un poco.

\- ¿Sesshoumaru te ha hablado de matrimonio? digo, el te quiere mucho y es muy posesivo.

La muchacha se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Matrimonio? ¿ Con Sessh?, no, no, no creo que así estamos bien. - dijo algo nerviosa.

\- Vamos Rin, no sueñas con un vestido hermoso y bailar con tu pareja... realmente es hermoso.

Rin recordó su boda con Naraku. Por esos tiempos todavía se compartaba amable con ella... bueno, en lo que se podía, después de todo la había comprado. Intentó complacerla con los arreglos de la fiesta, si todo hubiese sido en otras circunstancias hubiese dicho que fue la boda de sus sueños, pero luego vinieron los problemas.

\- Si un día sucede, solo quiero que sea con él y que mis amigos estén presentes.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer con... "él"? - dijo un joven albino recostado en la entrada de la habitación. Había llegado hace unos momentos.

\- Ehh... yo... ¡nada! son cosas de chicas... - literalmente, ahora parecía un tomate.

\- Bueno, solo no quiero compartirte con nadie - la tomó de la cintura y la besó profundamente. Kagome se dió la vuelta a mirar por la ventana sonrojada.

Definitivamente estaba feliz por lo que ocurría en la vida de Rin y también deseaba lo mejor para ella.

xxx

Naraku ya estaba al máximo en su recuperación. Trabajaba con normalidad en la empresa y estaba mejor anímicamente. Intentaba enmendar lo que más podía, pero se le hacía difícil romper tratatos ilícitos, principalmente porque Onigumo no se lo fácil.

Las amenazas no tardaron en llegar. Empezaron desde daños al auto y hasta llegaron a irrumpir en su casa y destrozarlo todo. Igualmente él se sentía tranquilo. Nada tenía que perder, Rin ya no vivía allí y aunque seguía creyendo que Sesshomaru era un idiota, sabía que no permitiría que algo le pasase.

Rin llegó en esa tarde a su antigua casa. Golpeó con timidez la puerta y entro. La casa parecía otra, todo estaba ordenado y el olor a alcohol y tabaco no se percibía.

\- Todo está muy diferente por aquí - dijo con una sonrisa - me alegro por ti, Naraku.

\- También he pensado en mudarme, después de todo, esta casa era para ti Rin.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, ya has hecho suficiente y realmente me siento felíz.

\- ¿Por qué no has enviado los papeles de divorcio? Ya es claro que tienes otra relación. ¿viven juntos?

La joven suspiro ondamente.

\- No tengo que hacerlo yo, espero que lo decidas tú.

\- No me pidas eso - dijo dándole la espalda- no puedo.

\- Se que podrás hacerlo, yo no te presionaré.

La charla se desvió hacía otros rumbos y luego de tomar un té, Rin se retiró, su joven novio la esperaba en su coche afuera. Al entrar al auto ella lo saludó con un furtivo beso.

\- ¿Hasta cuando tendré que soportar esto? No me gusta que vengas aquí, ahora tienes tu casa. -dijo casi rogando-

\- No puedo dejarlo solo, lo sabes Sessh.

\- No entiendo como puedes hablarle aún. Pero te apoyaré en lo que decidas. - la abraza - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sii! mucha.

xxx

En un galpón aparatado de la ciudad dos jóvenes tenían una intimidante conversación.

-Sara, ¿entendiste lo que tienes que hacer? - dijo con una sonrisa - no es tan complicado.

\- Si entiendo, sólo que - dudaba - Onigumo, no entiendo que ganas con esto, deberías simplemente esperar a que el divorcio ocurra.

\- Por más que eso suceda no recuperaría lo que quiero, además esto es más divertido. - dijo riendo fuertemente. -

\- Estas loco!

\- Aún así vas a ayudarme, eso te convierte en mi igual? - le acaricia el rostro -

xxx

\- Oye Sesshomaru, no me digas que ahora usaras vestidos? - dijo un joven albino que observaba una caja -

\- Es para Rin - le contestó su hermano, parecía no hacer caso a sus infantiles bromas - y esto también- le mostro un hermoso anillo de diamantes -

\- Entonces si va en serio, ya veo. - se sienta a su lado en el balcón- ¿cuándo piensas proponerselo?

\- El sábado, en tu fiesta de bodas, espero que no te moleste.

\- Me harías muy feliz, hermano.

xxx

 **Continuará**...


	12. Día de emociones

El gran día había llegado, había varias emociones en el aire. Rin estaba emocionada, su estómago era un revoltijo de cosquillas que parecían no tener fin.

Siempre había disfrutado de la felicidad del resto de las personas como si fuesen la suya, con Kagome era aún más, porque la consideraba su hermana. Una gran parte de su deseada independencia se lo atribuida a ella, desde el momento en que decidió intervenir llevándola a aquel hospital.

Sesshomaru la había invitado a almorzar a su casa, para luego irse juntos a la capilla. Ella tenía en mente pedirle que la acompañase a alguna tienda para alquilar su atuendo para la noche porque con todo el tiempo que había dedicado a Kagome había olvidado ese detalle.

La última conversación con su amiga resonaba en su mente. No había hablado de matrimonio con él, pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que su relación iba en serio. Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento cualquier duda se esfumó, ahí estaba él hermoso e inmutable en toda su presencia. ¿Cómo había podido fijarse en una mujer tan rota? Ojalá puediese entregarsentregarse y amarlo en su totalidad, él lo valía.

El joven la observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras abotonaba su camisa, hoy también era un día especial para ellos, no tenía duda solo que ella aún no lo sabía.

\- Pasa, estaré listo en un momento. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- No gracias, yo quería pedirte un favor... verás olvidé organizar mi atuendo para la fiesta y quería que me acompañes a elegir uno.

Las circunstancias estaban a su favor, sonrió internamente. Fue hasta su habitación y trajo consigo la caja celeste que le había mostrado a su hermano hace unos días. Se la dejó en sus piernas y le dio un beso en su frente.

\- Sabía que ibas a tener ese descuido, me gustaría que uses este.

El vestido era realmente hermoso, con un tocado de flores desde la cintura hasta los tirantes y en un delicado color celeste.

\- Es hermoso Sessh, - dijo completamente sonrojada - Gracias, por todo.

Él se acercó y quito con sus dedos la lagrimilla que amenazaba con salir de su hermoso rostro. No le gustaba verls llorar, haría lo que fuera por evitarlo, entonces la tomo del mentón y unió sus labios delicadamente. Era hermosa, realmente, en todos los sentidos. Habia aprendido a amarla completamente, hasta en esos momentos de inseguridad que tanto la abrumaban, él la amaba.

Ojalá pudiese hacer algo más para hacerla sentir mejor, pero le tranquilizaba tener el resto de su vida para ayudarla a curar su corazón roto.

xxx

El día paso rápidamente, el salón ya estaba adornado para recibir a la pareja y sus invitados. La boda había transcurrido tranquilamente. Todo había salido a la perfección y ahora sólo tocaba festejar.

Bailaron, rieron, comieron y ya cansados se sentaron en la mesa asignada cerca de la mesa de los novios.

Rin estaba exhausta, veía a su amiga bailar con su joven pareja y se emocionaba. Tal vez Kagome tenía razón y ella se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Miró de soslayo a su pareja que se encontraba sentado a su lado y luego le dijo al oído que iría al baño, que no tardaba. Se fue bastante felíz y la observó desde la silla.

El albino toco la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que tenía en su saco y la apretó fuertemente. Estaba decidido, ese era el momento. Esperaría que volviera y se lo propondría, nada podía salir mal.

Cinco minutos, 10 y luego 15. Se comenzó a preocupar y ubicó a Sango en el salón.

\- Rin fue hace un rato al baño y no ha regresado.

\- Oh... tranquilo, me iré a fijar si se siente bien.

\- Te agradezco.

Se quedó ahí parado, con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad inhumana. Todo tendría que salir bien, ya nada podía afectarlos. Sólo estaba nervioso por el momento, sintió sus manos sudar y se sentó. ¿Qué le pasaba? él nunca mostraba debilidad.

Inuyasha que observaba se acercó.

\- Hey! Sesshomaru no me digas que te arrepentiste tan rápido.

\- No digas tonterías.

En ese momento Sango salia del pasillo que daba al baño. En su mano sostenía un pedazo de tela que a simple vista reconoció como parte del vestido de Rin y su cartera.

\- No, no está- no podía contener las lágrimas- no la encontré, lo siento Sesshomaru.

No podía estar pasando. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Salió y respiro profundo, quería calmarse, necesitaba hacerlo. Vio tantas caras que pasaban por la calle y buscó la de su amada, pero no la encontró.

No podía estar sucediendo.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Por ti, lo que sea

Su primera reacción al sentir esas grandes manos tomarla con fuerza fue gritar, pero en segundos le había tapado la boca con una de ellas. Lentamente giró la cara intentando identificar a su agresor y se topó con unos oscuros ojos y una sonrisa maquiavélica, entró en shock, como en los viejos tiempos, solo no quería sentir nada.

El hombre la arrastró fuera del lugar por la puerta de servicio. Pudo notar entonces que un auto estaba esperando fuera, una mujer que se le hacía conocida esperaba al lado de la puerta abierta, ¿quién era?, la había visto antes, estaba segura.

Con brusquedad y presura la subieron en la parte trasera del auto. El hombre se sentó a su lado mientras la mujer se disponía a encender el auto, notó entonces que estaba algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Estas seguro que nadie te vió? - dijo algo exasperada - podríamos dejarla en un par de cuadras y nadie lo sabría.

\- ¿Nadie lo sabría? - dijo conteniendo rabia - ¿eres idiota o qué? ya vió nuestras putas caras Sara, no hay vuelta atrás.

Sara, ¡claro! la ex de Sesshomaru, la había conocido en aquel café, pero, ¿Qué hacía con el maldito de Onigumo? No parecía tener intenciones de seguir con su juego.

-No, no estoy segura... de querer seguir con esto. - dijo intentando apartar la llave del auto.

\- Pues ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo sacando una pistola de su pantalón y apuntandole a la cabeza - Enciende el maldito auto y comienza andar.

Rin no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, comenzó a llorar al igual que Sara y al instante sintió encenderse el motor del auto. Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza hizo que todo se viera negro hasta que perdió la conciencia.

xxx

\- Tranquilo hermano, la encontraremos. De seguro el idiota de Naraku tiene que ver en esto. - dijo tratando de calmarlo.

El joven albino había recobrado su porte intocable, verdaderamente daba miedo estar frente a él, eso era lo que pensaba Inuyasha en esos momentos, no quería estar en el lugar de Naraku.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - dijo mientras veía como la velocidad del coche iba en aumento.

\- A que ese bastardo me de respuestas.

\- ¿No deberíamos ir con la policía? deberías pensarlo mejor, no creo que sea la mejor forma.

\- Y tú deberías estar con tu esposa. - dijo algo molesto.

\- Este es el lugar que quiero estar, pero creeme, te lo digo por tu bien.

En un par de minutos estaban estacionando en frente a esa casa en donde tantas veces se había detenido para ver a su joven novia, casa que tanto dolor le había causado.

Golpeó con furia la puerta de entrada, casi con desesperación. Naraku que se encontraba trabajando en su cuarto de estudio, se levantó algo molesto por los insistentes golpes. Abrió la puerta y vio a su rival, con sus ojos casi enrojecidos en furia, no pudo evitar caer al suelo tras el empujón.

Sesshoumaru lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

\- ¿Dónde está maldito?

\- ¿Dónde está quién? no sé de hablas.

\- Te mataré si no me dices dónde la tienes.

\- Oye Sesshomaru, ¿¡quieres terminar en la cárcel antes de encontrarla!? - Inuyasha se acercaba al lugar.

Naraku se soltó del agarré y se acomodó la ropa.

\- ¿Encontrarla? ¿de qué demonios están hablando?

\- Parece ser sincero Sesshomaru.

\- Rin desapareció - dijo Sesshomaru tratando de calmarse - se la llevaron de la fiesta.

-¿ Cómo? - se sienta en el sillón- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- ¿Ahora te preocupa? ¡Luego de todo lo que le hiciste! ¡Dime porqué demonios debo creerte!

\- Porque ni siquiera sabía de la fiesta, estaba aquí preparando con mi abogado los papeles para el divorcio -

Se levantó para ir al cuarto en dónde había estado trabajando y trajo con sigo los papeles.

\- Mira - se los entregó- ¿Ahora me crees?

Sesshomaru lo pensó un instante.

\- ¿ Por qué hasta ahora?

\- Porque ella así lo quiere.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco. - respondió Naraku.

xxx

Se despertó lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Miro a su alrededor, parecía ser un galpón o garaje. Sintió un sonido e intentó levantarse, al parecer no estaba atada. Se sentó lentamente y sujeto su cabeza con sus manos tratando de encontrar equilibrio, tenia rastros de sangre seca en la nuca.

\- ¿Ya te despertaste? - dijo una voz femenina -

\- ¿ Por qué hacen esto? - recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando alguna salida -

\- Yo solo quería - no pudo evitar llorar - tener la atención de Sessh... todo se salió de control.

\- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, tú debes de saber donde estamos, ¡Vamos ayúdame!

\- No podemos escapar él tiene todo vigilado, es imposible.

Rin se dejó caer nuevamente en la sucia cama, estaba perdida, no tenía escapatoria.

xxx

\- Entonces, quién podría querer hacerle daño a Rin? - preguntó Sesshomaru. - ¿ Su padre ?

\- No, ese idiota no tiene las agallas. - Respondió el hombre de ojos rojos.

\- Tiene que haber algo, una pista o algo - se agarró la cabeza el albino.

\- Hermano, es mejor que vayamos a casa, seguiremos pensando en algo.

Le dedicó una fría mirada a su oponente y se retiró del lugar.

Entonces el teléfono de Naraku comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Qué quieres Onigumo? no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

\- Ahh, que rápido corren los rumores.

\- ¿Qué!? acaso tú... ¡Maldito, te mataré con mis propias manos! ¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Dímelo!

\- Oye tranquilo, ella está bien, solo un poco, incómoda.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿dinero? ¿cuánto?

-Hey! te estoy haciendo un favor, puedes llevarte a la niña cuando quieras, lo hago por ti, por nosotros!

\- ¿Pero acaso estas demente!!? ¿¡Qué mierda quieres!?

\- ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo! Ya nada es como antes, me estoy quedando sin dinero, acabaste con todos nuestros negocios ¡y todo por ésta puta!

\- Sólo dime dónde está, iré y todo estará bien. - dijo intentando sonar tranquilo.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que te olvides de ella, no te hace bien, ¡te...te cambió demasiado!

-No le hagas daño, ¡por favor! haré lo que quieras.

\- Quiero que vengas con el idiota del novio y te encargues de él. Luego podrás llevartela.

\- Está bien, dime dónde y estaremos allí en una hora.

\- Si intentas hacer algo, la mataré.-colgó.

Se quedó helado, tomó su abrigo que se encontraba colgado en un solitario perchero y salió rápidamente. Ya en el auto se comunicó con Sesshomaru y le envió la ubicación del lugar. Él llegaría primero y solucionaría todo, tendría que hacerlo.

 **Continuará** ...

Bueno, ya se está acercando el fin de esta breve historia, espero que guste!

Gracias Lili por tus infaltables reviews, los espero siempre!

Eli


	14. Decisiones

Su hermano le había sugerido que descansara para poder afrontar las próximas horas, solo que para él resultaba imposible. Llevaba un rato jugando con la cajita de tercipelo negro en su bolsillo.

No supo en qué momento había hablado con Naraku, pero se encontraba de camino a la dirección que le habían dado. No tenía nada planeado, no tenía idea que iba a pasar una vez allí. ¡Todo esto era culpa de Naraku! Sí, una vez terminara esto no dejaría que se acercase a él.

Al llegar al lugar se percató que todo el tiempo había estado conduciendo a la casa de Sara, no entendía que podía tener que ver ella en todo esto. Estacionó y vió a Naraku en la puerta de la casa y con el celular en la oreja.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo al bajarse.

\- No hay nadie aquí o eso parece.

El albino intentó abrir la puerta y no pudo, tomó carrera y la derribó de un golpe seco. Ambos entraron, sacó la pistola que llevaba en su cintura desde que salió de la casa de su hermano.

Luego de una rápida recorrida llegaron al acuerdo de que nadie había allí. El celular de Naraku volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo y él salió rapidamente para atenderlo lejos de Sesshomaru.

\- Nos tuvimos que trasladar a un lugar más cómodo, se nos estaba haciendo pequeño.

\- ¿Dónde están? no juegues conmigo, se me termina la paciencia.

\- Cambié de planes, quiero hacerlo yo, así que manda sólo a Sesshomaru a tu vieja casa en la noche y yo me encargo, luego liberare a Rin.

\- ¿Por qué no lo arreglamos entre nosotros? Deja fuera de esto a Sesshomaru, nada puede hacer, volveremos a los negocios ¡lo juro!

\- Eres demasiado blando, por eso me encargaré yo mismo. Lo espero en la noche.

xxx

\- Sesshomaru no es tan idiota como para caer en tu estúpido juego.- desafió Rin.

\- Callate perra si no quieres que te mate en este momento. - contestó exasperado, apretando el caño del arma contra su cabeza.

Desde su incómodo lugar atada en el suelo, Rin pensó una vez más en que todo sería más fácil si ella estuviera muerta. Debió haber muerto junto con sus padres, no habría sufrido tanto. Cuando apareció Sesshomaru creyó que tendría una segunda oportunidad pero nunca pensó que terminaría involucrandolo en sus conflictos de vida, él no merecía salir lastimado en todo esto. Miró una vez más su vestido ahora sucio y roto y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, ya no sentía frío, ni hambre, sólo un dolor profundo en el pecho.

xxx

Sesshomaru estaba verdaderamente desesperado. Sabía que Naraku ocultaba algo, lo vió hablando por teléfono pero no pudo oir nada. Estaba decidido, tomó la chaqueta y se dispuso a buscarlo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un rostro que no esperaba realmente ver.

\- ¿Sara?

\- Hola Sessh, yo... te puedo explicar todo, vine para ayudarte.

Rápidamente la tomó del brazo y ls jaló hacia dentro.

\- ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?

\- Yo sólo quería asustarla pero... Onigumo, él está realmente loco y todo se salió de control. Quise dar un paso atrás, pero él me amenazó y luego...

\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¿¡No te das cuents que juegas con la vida de una persona!?

\- Yo... siempre te amé, sólo quería una oportunidad y ella...

\- Ella nada, no la nombres siquiera. Dime lo que sepas, ¡ahora!.

\- Onigumo me dejó ir para que te avisara donde están, quiere matarte. ¡Realmente está loco! deberías dejar que se arreglen entre ellos.

\- ¿Y dejar abandonada a Rin?, ni se me pasa por la mente. Dame la dirección.

Ella le entregó un papel arrugado que luego de leer metió en su bolsillo. Se dispuso a irse sin importarle absolutamente nada, sólo tenia algo en mente: Rin.

-Sesshoumaru, ¿podrás perdonarme?

El sólo le dedicó una fría mirada antes de salir.

xxx

Naraku se encontraba estacionado frente al lugar. Una casa abandonada, la antigua casa de sus padres. Todo estaba oscuro, escondió el arma en su pantalón y se dispuso a entrar.

\- Sabía que no podía confiar en ti- sintió el sonido de un llanto y agudizó la vista.

Rin estaba atada en una esquina de la habitación inconsciente y su amigo en la otra esquina mirando con el arma en la mano.

-Por eso tomé mis propias medidas, prontl llegará.

-No tienes salida, no es el único que llegará.- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa.

Onigumo vió alarmado las luces de las patrullas que se acercaban por la ventana.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo pudiste! no sabes lo que acabas de hacer.

\- Se perfectamente lo que hice, es la única forma. -Sacó su arma con cuidado.

Onigumo a su vez sacó el arma y apuntó a Rin. Dos disparos se escucharon en el vacío de la habitación. Luego todo se llenó de policías. Había acabado.

Continuará...


End file.
